Father's Love Helps Me
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Slightly AU. Krillin knew very well that his children would never be able to hold a finger to the Saiyans, but what if him and 18 had an older daughter just a year younger than Goten? How would this interact with Majin Buu? Completed and archived.
1. Secrets Aren't Secrets

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

Author's Note:

Well, I got to thinking how it seems only in Z (not GT) that Goku's and Vegeta's children get the spotlight and I would have loved to see Marron, even though there was no reason for her to train or learn to fight, be able to have a larger role in Z. Well, Marron in this story is still her original self, but Krillin and 18 have an older daughter.

The name "Anzu" is Japanese for apricot, so I decided to keep the pun on the "Chestnut" family like with Marron and Krillin (Kuririn) with naming things after nuts. This is also my second attempt writing a good DBZ fanfiction...so reviews would be helpful. (:

Prologue

Gohan couldn't help but smile at Krillin and how happy he seemed since the Cell Games. It had been exactly six months since the death of Goku and the defeat of Cell. Now, Gohan had a younger sibling on the way and Krillin had married Android 18. Few thought it was even possible, but the half-Saiyan knew even with the death of his father, the world as at peace again. He and Chi-Chi said their congratulations to the new couple and over the next few years, Gohan kept in contact with everyone off and on, while still studying.

He now had a younger brother around the house, so much like his father in many ways. Bulma and Vegeta had actually married and Trunks was growing up as a healthy boy like Goten. What shocked him the most were the two children that lived at Kame House and the parents of the two children or the fact that there was a strong emerging human fighter as a child? Of course…Gohan never dared to mention it front of 18, because he knew Krillin would never here the end of it…

**Kame House (Night)-**

"Anzu, you don't need to swing so slow, go ahead and kick higher," Krillin murmured, having barely dodged a kick coming from his eldest daughter. Undoubtedly, she was the older of two children and was the one who caused the most trouble for the married couple of Android 18 and Krillin. She loved adventure and enjoyed sparring matches against her father, despite how her mother felt about training, which was why the two secretly trained outside after dinner while 18 normally tucked Marron into bed.

"So, Dad, like this?" She asked, as she brushed her black hair out of the way and kicked higher towards her father, as Krillin caught the girl's kick with his arm. It was much stronger than the girl's previous attempts in earlier weeks to land a strong kick and for once, a sharp pain made its way into the man's arm. He simply shook his arm to shake off the mild pain and he smiled at the girl. She was amazing in her sparring skills for someone at the age of six, but she had lack good control of ki yet. Krillin had been frustrated trying to teach the girl how to control her ki in the beginning and often had to ask Roshi for help. Luckily, Roshi agreed with the small training sessions and showed the girl the basic control of energy which had also caused a lot of trouble. Once she accidently fired a shot towards Android 18 during dinner when her back was turned and the girl's mother fell over. Krillin had to cover he tried blasting a fly, which Android 18 knew was a lie, but never did confront her husband about it.

"Good, now how about we call it a night?" Krillin stated, patting his daughter on the head. Anzu gave an annoyed look and rolled her eyes, which he caught a glance of. "Anzu…" he stated in a warning tone though trying to hide his smile. Anzu had picked up the trait from her mother and he couldn't help but not to feel sorry for the girl at times when she showed this. Unlike her younger sister Marron, Anzu had black hair, which she had gotten from Krillin himself and she loved keeping her hair tied in a pony tail, instead of two pigtails like Marron did.

"Beh, not like we got much done tonight anyways…" the girl muttered and walked away from her dad. 18 by now were walking from the house and noticed her oldest daughter have a bummed look on her face, an obvious sign that Krillin must have gotten onto the girl.

"Anzu…" she whispered to herself, before seeing Krillin shaking his arm once again. She sighed and knew what had been taking place. More sparring matches and she sighed. She had already jumped both of their cases when she had caught them in the past, but she couldn't help but smile as well. Anzu had been totally different since the secret "lessons" had started and it reminded her of Krillin in a way. Of course, 18 didn't like the idea of training Anzu in fear if evil ever did appear, she'd end up hurt. It was also rather odd that Anzu had become such close friends with Trunks and Goten, despite them outclassing the human girl.

She snapped from her thoughts and stated, "Hey, Krillin, I think it is time she goes to bed…"

"Oh mom…" the girl groaned. She disliked how she normally had to go to bed right after Marron did. "Can't I say up a little later with you and dad?" 18 had to force a smile on her face. It seemed even rarer that Anzu could get her to smile. Normally it was Marron and Anzu had always caused 18 to keep a serious look on her face half the time do to the things Anzu did to keep her mother from laughing her head off.

"At least go inside, I need to talk with Krillin," 18 simply replied, making the girl groan and she turned head back inside, grumbling words to herself. Krillin sighed as the girl went inside, probably up to simply go ahead and go to bed.

"What is it?" Krillin asked, as he took a seat on the front step of the porch on Kame House. The android looked towards her husband with a serious look, making Krillin almost want to retreat for safety behind an armed bank robber. Though, Anzu stood near the door, hiding but listening to her parents' conversation.

"Were you sparring with Anzu?" She asked. Krillin jerked and Anzu sighed from inside the house. How did her mother know? Krillin simply nodded and 18 sighed. "Krillin, it doesn't do any good for her to try and train if you two are going to keep sneaking behind my back…" she added in.

"18, we know you don't support the idea of that," Krillin replied. "Why does it bother you so much that she is learning to fight?" 18 sighed and at first didn't seem to have an answer.

"I don't have an answer to that. I'll allow you and Roshi to train the right way…just promise me that if I want her quit, it stays…" she replied. Krillin was surprised at 18's sudden change of mind but he nodded. He was obvious that no matter what 18 attempted, Anzu would try training without Krillin's or Roshi's help. Anzu meanwhile, decided to head upstairs and go to sleep next to her already younger sister. She knew she'd be in trouble if she got caught listening onto their conversation, it wouldn't be fun. As she laid down, she looked at her younger sister and smiled.

"Sis, I promise to train hard to protect you, Mom, and Dad…" she whispered. Meanwhile, back outside of the Kame House…

"You know what would make Anzu happy is if you were to help train her," Krillin told 18. She smiled at the thought.

_Please review!_


	2. Training Begins and Plans

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

Previously:

_"18, we know you don't support the idea of that," Krillin replied. "Why does it bother you so much that she is learning to fight?" 18 sighed and at first didn't seem to have an answer._

_"I don't have an answer to that. I'll allow you and Roshi to train the right way…just promise me that if I want her quit, it stays…" she replied. Krillin was surprised at 18's sudden change of mind but he nodded. He was obvious that no matter what 18 attempted, Anzu would try training without Krillin's or Roshi's help. Anzu meanwhile, decided to head upstairs and go to sleep next to her already younger sister. She knew she'd be in trouble if she got caught listening onto their conversation, it wouldn't be fun. As she laid down, she looked at her younger sister and smiled._

_"Sis, I promise to train hard to protect you, Mom, and Dad…" she whispered. Meanwhile, back outside of the Kame House…_

_"You know what would make Anzu happy is if you were to help train her," Krillin told 18. She smiled at the thought._

Now:

**Kame House (night)-**

"No, since I do not like the idea, I won't help. Though, she'll have my support and she knows it," the android replied. Krillin smiled to himself as 18 then stood up and walked inside. He though stayed outside for a little while longer, at the night.

Normally, eleven years ago, someone could look up at the sky and see the moon out. Now, it still remained missing from where Piccolo had blown it up to cease Gohan from transforming into a Great Ape. Krillin seemed to look for to the stars for advice. He honestly had no idea what to start teaching his daughter and he wanted to train Anzu more himself than always asking Roshi for help.

_Maybe…I can teach her to fly. That should help her gain control over her ki attacks_, he thought to himself. He knew that he'd eventually have to seek help but tomorrow…he knew that he couldn't be gentle on Anzu like he normally had been. Starting tomorrow…would begin a series of training exercises very similar to the ones he did when he was a teenager.

---

"Dad…it is six in the morning! Where are we going?" Anzu groaned. She obviously hadn't woken up so early before. Krillin decided to take the girl to do some of the training he had received when he was a teenager. Obviously, he'd be lighter on her considering her age and in fear of what 18 might do if Anzu started to complain too much. 18 had agreed if Krillin could take the girl for two months training on a nearby island, as long as on the weekends they came home. 18 couldn't help but smile at her oldest daughter's figure.

She had her black hair pulled out of her face again but was holding her luggage, which was a week supply of clothes and food for her and Krillin. Krillin was inside saying goodbye to Marron as 18 and Anzu stood outside. Krillin would be flying Anzu there and probably flying Anzu back until she could control her ki. Krillin walked outside as her heard his daughter's complaining and had to laugh to himself.

"To train, so come on!" He picked her up and took off in the sky, though not before waving goodbye to 18. Along the way, Anzu had fallen asleep in her father's arms, which he found to be rather odd. Ever since Anzu was a toddler, she enjoyed when her parents flew and she seemed so tired at the current time, she trusted her father enough to take them to their location as she slept.

As he neared the island where they'd be training, it completely shut off from the rest of the world. While bigger than Kame Island, it was three miles wide and four miles wide, so it would be perfect for training. The landscape had trees and a small stream that went through the middle of the island. The Sun started to peak over the horizon, as Krillin landed and shook his sleeping daughter, to wake her up.

**Training Island-**

"Wait, you want me to run around the whole island with this bag?!" Anzu asked in complete shock. She looked at her father as if he was insane. She wore tan shorts, a black top, and typical shoes, while Krillin stood dressed in a red shirt, tan pants, and black shoes.

"Yes, I want you to run around it with that bag. Even if you have to walk to finish, I want to see you finish," Krillin replied. The former monk had placed several large stones in an old bag for Anzu to carry around as she ran. He recalled the turtle shells that Roshi had made him and Goku wear. While he wasn't going to be training Anzu with those shells, he recalled that it helped the two increase their speed. While Anzu had understood the fighting form very well, she lacked speed and strength at times. So, he decided it would be best for her to run with a weighted bag for the morning training. He had made the bag extremely light, as it only weighed several pounds, but it seemed Anzu wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

"But Dad…" she groaned. Why couldn't he focus on teaching her to fly or something?

"Anzu! You wanted to train, so go or no breakfast…" Krillin threatened. Anzu nodded and the girl took off in the marked direction path that Krillin had made out. Obviously, Krillin was going to feed Anzu breakfast, but he couldn't find a way to get the girl to listen to him.

"I wonder how long it will take her to finish…" he smiled at the thought. He had set up the Capsule House and walked inside, as he started to cook breakfast for the two.

---

Anzu panted as she had walked most of the island and her stomach growled in hunger. She finally managed to find her way back to the Capsule House that her father had set up, only though she saw him outside, seemingly practicing martial arts moves. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and smelt food coming from inside the house. So, her father did fix breakfast and she smiled. Krillin had heard her approaching a good distance back and he saw that his daughter looked as if she had ran for months on end. He also knew that it wasn't possible for her even yet to run the island entirely.

"Anzu, over here," he yelled, as he stopped practicing and walked with his daughter inside of the house.

---

After breakfast, Anzu had fallen asleep and Krillin couldn't help but smile at the sleeping girl, who was sleeping like a rock. He sat on a couch in the 'living room' of the Capsule House and flipped through the television channels, though not really watching any of them.

RING!

Krillin heard the phone going off and walked to pick up the phone, though he was about to get a surprise on the other line.

"Hello?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin! Heard you were off training?" A teenager's voice boomed on the other side. The former monk smiled and recognized the voice as Gohan's.

"Gohan, nice to hear from you and I cannot say the training is going…very well. The trainee has been sleeping for the past three hours…" he looked off at Anzu.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," Gohan said between chuckling on the line. It seemed Krillin was having a difficult position that he was in, at least trying to train Goten and Videl.

"What, Gohan?"

"I was hoping maybe you come and visit Bulma's place the day after tomorrow. I mean, I understand if you can't, consider what 18 did last time…" Gohan's voice trailed off and Krillin's memory flashed back to six years ago. The memory wasn't very pleasant because it was shortly after 18 got pregnant with Anzu; she ended up blasting Vegeta through several buildings after he piped off on an android being pregnant. Vegeta was still determined to settle the score and Krillin didn't want to relive that experience again.

"Sure, Gohan, I'll be there. I doubt 18 with want to attend anyway and I think it would be nice to bring the children along as well…" he trailed off at the thought. Gohan let loose a laugh.

"Man, I know Goten and Trunks will surely enjoy the company. Plus, while we are there, we can have a friendly duel between us…"

"Count me out Gohan. One hit by a Saiyan and we'll have to make sure the hospital as room," Krillin started laughing, while Gohan on the other end smiled.

"Well, see you then. Bye."

"Bye, Gohan," Krillin hung up the phone and he stood thinking. It would greatly please him to bring Marron and Anzu to Bulma's house, but he got the sick feeling that 18 may not approve Marron or Anzu being around Vegeta. He sighed and thought maybe it would be a good time to start teaching Anzu how to fly. If she wasn't able to attend the party, at least Anzu could practice at Kame House.

---

"So, it is called the Bukujutsu?" Anzu asked, as she and Krillin stood outside the Capsule House.

"Yes, it is like getting using your ki to blast someone…but first, we need to work on you slowly being able to control more of your power within you…" Krillin explained. They sat on the grass, as Anzu nodded; being somewhat confused but still focused her attention on her father. He placed his hands together and easily brought out a small amount of ki in his hand. "See?" He asked.

"Oh okay!" Anzu replied happily as she focused and she almost wanted to fire a ki blast, but she continued to focus harder. After an hour, Anzu was able to produce the same ki amount within her hands. Though, she was sweating slightly on her forehead. "Dad, why did it take so long for me to form the energy like you did when I can perform ki blasts?" She asked a sound of annoyance in her voice. Krillin was caught off guard by the question. He figured that it had to deal with Master Roshi showing some form of ki or teaching…or her ki still remained pretty hidden. He noticed though, her power level did increase a bit and he grinned.

"I don't know. Though, I think it is time that you learn to fly now," he smiled. Anzu giggled and went to stand up, only as she slumped back down to the ground. Krillin raised a worry eyebrow as Anzu seemingly laughed at herself.

"Don't worry Dad! I'm just a bit tired is all," she replied, as the former monk nodded. "So, how do we to the Bukujutsu?!" Krillin scratched his head and smiled.

"It is like putting your ki beneath you and you control it to move around in the air," he replied. Anzu seemed confused.

"What…?" Anzu asked. Krillin smacked his hand into head. This was going to take a lot of demonstrations…

By the afternoon, Anzu had been able to grasp the ability of flying. She though had fallen asleep shortly after eating dinner, obviously worn out from the first day of training. Krillin couldn't help but notice how easily Anzu was able to understand what he was teaching, despite it took himself many years to achieve what she currently had now. He was also shocked to learn that Roshi had taught Anzu how to sense ki. Obviously, the girl had been doing a lot more sneaking around with Roshi and he could understand why. Tomorrow, they'd be putting her ability to fly distances to use, because he'd be taking her to Kame House to practice flying and talk with 18 about the party going on at Bulma's.

---

"Come on Anzu, at this rate the party will be over if we ever make it home!" Krillin yelled towards his daughter, who was flying at her best ability. The former monk had always been so caught up in the ability fly at his maximum when he was with the Z-Senshi, he didn't realize that Anzu was forcing all of her ki into flying and keeping up with her father.

"O-Okay…" she yelled back, as her voice sounded dry through the gush of wind on her face. Though, she didn't complain this time. It felt so wonderful to be able to fly and not having one of her parents hold her. Of course, she also wished her father could at least carry her part of the journey back home. Finally when they arrived, 18 and Krillin seemed to be having a not so friendly discussion about the party at Bulma's.

"Come on, why can't I take Marron and Anzu?" Krillin asked a hint of whining in his voice.

"I don't want them anywhere near Vegeta!" 18 snapped. 18 obviously were taking the question very seriously, as the two children sat eating lunch with Master Roshi. It seemed Krillin wouldn't be able to let the two be able to fly with Goten or Trunks like he planned.

"But mom, I want to go," Anzu added in, as she placed her drink down on the table. 18, Roshi, and Krillin looked at Anzu in complete shock. "I want to go and see Goten again. I really could care less about Trunks, because he thinks he is a hot shot just cause he is older than me…" she added in. 18 had to smile at Anzu's comment about that. Anzu was only two years younger than Trunks and a year younger than Goten, which she often tried her best to annoy Trunks any chance she got. When Anzu was three and Trunks was five, the two started their rivalry after Trunks said he was smarter and stronger than Goten or Anzu. Anzu since then applied herself to reading books and while she didn't always understand things clearly, she proved to manage to trick Trunks into them taking a test, which the three children all failed terribly. Since then, it seemed Anzu must have wanted to win against Trunks in something. It appeared 18 and Anzu agreed that if they couldn't get back on Vegeta, why not take it out on his son?

"Okay, Anzu, you can go with your father. Though, Marron stays here with me," 18 answered.

"What, why?" Krillin complained.

"I don't want her mind to be tainted with images of you two trying to spar against everyone…" 18 teased and walked from the room. It appeared the law had been set and Marron looked around at Anzu and Krillin, who both seemed upset she wasn't going to be company with everyone tomorrow nor 18.

"Daddy, let's play!" Marron simply stated, in a cheerful voice. Krillin's mood seemed lightened and Anzu's didn't as Krillin picked up Marron and walked from the room to spend some time with his younger daughter. Roshi remained silent during the time and noticed Anzu getting up from the table, obviously angered by what just happened, shooting a dirty look towards her parents who were now playing with Marron. She turned to walk out the kitchen until Roshi decided to talk to the girl. That seemed to be happening a lot as late…

"Anzu, where are you going?" The old man asked.

"Outside," she replied coldly back.

"Oh no you aren't, not until I talk with you…" he replied. Anzu groaned and looked at Roshi, as he made her sit back down at the table.

"About what?" She asked.

"About being jealous," Roshi replied.

"I'm not jealous," Anzu snapped back. Obviously, she was. Roshi sighed and looked at the girl.

"I know you are. Now, I know you're upset that your mother won't come with you and Krillin to Bulma's party tomorrow, but you shouldn't be rude to others because you are angry," he lectured.

"Whatever…" Anzu replied and as she stormed by her parents getting their attention and Marron's, who seemed to be confused. Roshi sighed and he knew what was eating at the girl. It had been that way since Marron was born, even though Roshi knew that Anzu loved her younger sister, it seemed as Marron was doing more things, Anzu always tried to draw attention back on herself.

Krillin sighed and looked at 18, who still had her eyes where her daughter stormed off outside to.

"I'll go talk with her…" Krillin started to get up from the floor, but 18 stopped him.

"I will. I think she is just confused is all…" 18 replied and she walked from the house, seeing her daughter throwing rocks into the ocean. These were always the harder times for the android, because Anzu was very similar to Krillin in many ways and she also shared a closer relationship with him, while 18 always shared a closer bond with Marron. It just seemed to work out that way and it often led to some of the trouble Anzu would get into with her parents.

"Anzu, come here…" 18 stated, as she walked to wear her daughter was standing near the water's edge.

"What?" The girl answered back, not looking at her mother.

"What is wrong?" 18 asked.

"Oh nothing…" Anzu stated as she walked away from her mother and back into the house. 18 rolled her eyes and also took notice of the attitude she had just been given. Something Anzu had gained from her mother at times. Krillin saw Anzu come into the house and storm upstairs, leaving 18 in a gloomy mood as she walked back into the house.

"Krillin…you are still willing to let me train her some, right?" 18 asked, a smile appearing on her face. Krillin gulped for a second and nodded.

"Yes, why…?" The former monk asked.

"Oh…I think we'll enjoy a small fight…" she stated. Obviously the only 18 was going to get Anzu to talk before they left to the party was a friendly duel between mother and daughter, which Marron and Krillin would also enjoy.

_Coming soon, "Party at Bulma's!" Please review!_


	3. Party at Bulma's

A/N: Yeah, Android 18 does seem way too nice. I personally am finding it hard to write with her in the fanfiction. ;_; So, please excuse all of that?

Capsule Corp-

Gohan waited, sitting by a table as he waited for the rest of the Z-Senshi to arrive (or at least what would be attending). Dende had even come down from Kami's Palace to attend, but there was no sign of Piccolo. Yamcha was talking with Roshi, Oolong, and Puar, while Chi-Chi was helping Bulma set up with the food. Goten and Trunks were doing who knows what and Vegeta was slumped over leaning next to a wall near an entrance to the Capsule Corp building. Gohan had to force back himself from smiling, though he was glad that Videl was out of his hair. Even though she learned his identity and blackmailed him into doing the World Martial Arts Tournament, he decided it would be best to break the news at the party. Of course, he was waiting for Krillin and his family to show up and Piccolo…if Piccolo ever decided to come around. He smirked went he felt three power levels arriving, obviously two of them very familiar to Krillin and Piccolo, even though they were coming from the same direction. He thought it might be a good idea to ask everyone if they wanted to come into the tournament, just for fun.

Near Capsule Corp-

"Dad, I have a question…" Anzu stated, as she flew up next to her father, as they flew at a slower speed still, but none the less Anzu was doing pretty well.

"Huh? What?" He replied.

"Who is that green guy?" She asked, pointing towards Piccolo, who was a good distance from the two. Krillin was surprised he hadn't even sensed the Namekian before, but he smiled.

"That is Piccolo," Krillin answered, as he stopped, as did his daughter. Piccolo had easily sensed the two family members and while he wouldn't admit it, he was eager to see the child that Krillin had been training. Her ki was higher than what Krillin's ki level was at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He had a theory as to why the girl was pretty strong for being just a human offspring, though he decided to attend the party because of this theory…but all thanks to the old Namekian part of him, Kami. Ever since he merged with Kami seven years ago, he had gained the ability of foresight even better. Something was telling him to attend the party…maybe it was still part of his original two beings trying to still watch over the Earth in some ways. Anzu quickly flew behind her father as Piccolo approached and stopped in front of two. Krillin tried not to laugh at his daughter's reaction, but then again, Anzu had never seen Piccolo before.

"Piccolo, I'm guessing you are going to Bulma's party as well?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah…figured it might be nice to see Gohan again," Piccolo simply replied, as he stared at the young girl who clung to her father's leg. Anzu stared at Piccolo and smiled slightly as she looked at his eyes. He wasn't human, obviously, but even the stories her father had told her about Piccolo, but in his eyes she could see things that she often saw in her father's eyes and rarely, in her mother's eyes, something that she hoped that she would understand, but she couldn't place it yet.

"I thought so as well. At least, it would be nice to see everyone except a certain few…" Krillin murmured off, thinking of Vegeta as he said that. Anzu was still behind her father, as the former monk looked down at her. "Anzu, this is Piccolo," he told her. Anzu nodded towards him and Piccolo seemingly did the same thing back towards the girl.

---

"Man, it took you long enough," Gohan teased as Krillin, Anzu, and Piccolo finally landed. Krillin simply laughed and Piccolo ignored the comment, as he walked past the group that was holding the party and crossed his arms, simply staring straight ahead. Anzu was quick to notice Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Bulma, though she didn't see Goten or Trunks around.

"Oh Krillin, is that Anzu? She sure has grown in the past two years!" Bulma stated, as Anzu smiled nervously. Vegeta picked up on that name and looked towards the new arrivals.

"Haha, yeah she sure has. I wanted to bring Marron as well, but that didn't work out very well…" Krillin replied.

"Yeah, Mom didn't want to come either," Anzu stated, as she walked past the group of adults and eyed the food waiting on the table. Chi-Chi left lose a laugh. She could picture 18 being the overprotective mother that she was…or still is for that matter. As the two boys also smelled the food, they rushed to join the group and before Bulma or Chi-Chi even gave a clear, the boys started grabbing food and eating.

"Goten! Trunks!" Chi-Chi and Bulma both yelled at the same time, as Vegeta himself decided to join in as did Gohan. Anzu looked towards the table in disgust as the Saiyans were eating crazily and Krillin let lose a nervous laugh.

"There won't be any left by the time we join in…" Krillin remarked. Bulma laughed.

"Oh don't worry, there is plenty. Anzu, come on, let's get ourselves a plate…" Chi-Chi stated, as Anzu nodded and followed the Ox-King's daughter to a different table.

---

Shortly after the group ate their meals, Gohan had been telling everyone about the tournament and how Goku was coming back a day for it. Everyone was glad about the news, mostly it seemed more so Vegeta and Krillin, besides Chi-Chi because she already knew.

"I'll enter that silly tournament only if I get to fight Kakarot," Vegeta simply stated. Everyone seemed to sweatdrop as Vegeta said that. He'd never get down the chance to fight Goku again…the third class Saiyan clown.

"Hey, Goten! We should totally enter as well!" Trunks stated, looking at his friend. Anzu picked up on the conversation.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed.

"I'm in as well…" Anzu replied. Trunks raised an eyebrow, as all the adults stared down at the girl.

"You can't be serious, you won't stand a chance in it," Trunks replied. Vegeta smiled to himself as he heard this. It appeared that Krillin had been training his daughter, but a chance to have Android 18 humiliated if her daughter lost to his son…that would nice payback from six years ago.

"What?! Why?!" Anzu snapped towards Trunks, as Goten scurried over by Gohan, obviously afraid that a fight was going to break out.

"You are a girl and plus, Goten and I are older and stronger," Trunks simply replied.

"So what? Maybe I can kick your butt like my mother did against your father and win the money for us…" Anzu grinned as she said this, only as Vegeta shot a very cold glare towards Krillin. Everyone's mouth dropped open and Krillin slapped his hand into his forehead. Anzu didn't really need to bring back up where 18 had easily defeated the Saiyan Prince on the mountain road seven years ago. He didn't even have to glance at Vegeta to get a cold chill going down his spine.

"Okay…Anzu, t-that's enough…" Krillin stated, as he pulled Anzu closer to him. Gohan was trying very hard to keep a straight face and even Piccolo had to force himself from trying not to smile. 'It seems Krillin's brat isn't afraid of a challenge, even if she is outclassed by Vegeta's brat…' the Namekian thought to himself.

"Dad, it is true! You told me yourself that Vegeta got…" Krillin covered his daughter's mouth and scratched his head nervously. Vegeta continued to glare at Krillin before deciding to ask something.

"What have you been telling your brat there?!" Vegeta yelled towards him.

"Uh…I...I…" The former monk couldn't place the words in his mouth.

"Vegeta! Stop it, sheesh. Now I knock where Trunks get's his attitude from…" Bulma sighed.

---

Next chapter coming soon! (:


	4. Anzu vs Goten

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

A/N: _I was a bit concerned posting this chapter! Though, it is currently the LONGEST I've written for this story so far. Enjoy! I also want to thank Nancy for reviewing, though it was rather hard to understand it. ^_~ I liked I got a new review, but the chat speak let me confused a bit._

Previously:

"_Hey, Goten! We should totally enter as well!" Trunks stated, looking at his friend. Anzu picked up on the conversation._

"_Yeah!" Goten agreed._

"_I'm in as well…" Anzu replied. Trunks raised an eyebrow, as all the adults stared down at the girl._

"_You can't be serious, you won't stand a chance in it," Trunks replied. Vegeta smiled to himself as he heard this. It appeared that Krillin had been training his daughter, but a chance to have Android 18 humiliated if her daughter lost to his son…that would nice payback from six years ago._

"_What?! Why?!" Anzu snapped towards Trunks, as Goten scurried over by Gohan, obviously afraid that a fight was going to break out._

Now:

**Kame Island-**

There would only be a month and half until the World Martial Arts Tournament, which Android 18 decided to, compete as well, only for the prize money. She supported Anzu's decision as well, since 18 was all about winning the money. Krillin simply wanted to enter for the fun of it and Anzu was determined to keep working on her training to stand somewhat of a level against the two boys. It saddened the three children that adults and children under 13 were separated but if she won third place at least, she would be able to win 500 zeni. Either way, the training had been moved back to Kame Island after two weeks when Anzu had quickly 'mastered' the training that she was doing with her father on the nearby island and she was amazingly showing skill that few would have thought she would have.

Now, there were constant 'sparring matches' between Anzu, Krillin, and 18…while Marron and Roshi got to see how it was going. He made a mental note to not doing anything lecherous while they were in their 'training mode' and Marron simply enjoyed seeing 'Momma beat up on Daddy.' Right now, they three family members had finished their sparring and during these times, Krillin focused on teaching Anzu to control her ki better and sometimes Roshi would offer advice. 18 couldn't really help with that, because she had unlimited energy and she took to playing with Marron and watching Anzu grow into a young girl who seemed to be a spitting image of her parents. What amazed the android was how her daughter was able to control ki carefully now like her father, somehow being able to control it better than the Saiyans in some odd way. She had even learned the signature 'turtle' move Kamehameha and had started to develop a way to mimic the Kienzan, but it required lot energy for her to use yet. Anzu had developed a unique ability as well that she had been working on while no one else was about that allowed her to make a barrier from her ki. It worked to stop punches and medium sized ki blasts (even stopping a few of Android 18's hits and attacks as well) and each time Anzu practiced with it, the better it became. She nicknamed it "Aoiro Kokoro"…naming of a blue heart necklace that she had received for her birthday this year that she loved wearing.

Currently, now Krillin and Anzu were so focused on trying to land a hit to each other that the former monk wasn't expecting a sudden change in his daughter's speed that she landed a fist onto his face. He stumbled backwards, slightly dazed from it but none the less noticed Android 18 laughing at the scene. He mumbled under his breath and saw that even Anzu and Roshi found it rather hilarious.

"Hey, that wasn't funny!" He yelled, as Marron ran from the porch and ran up to her father, seeing as he needed a 'hug' and Anzu continued to laugh as Krillin hugged Marron.

"How many more days longer until the tournament, Dad?" Anzu asked, as she finally calmed down her laughter and was sitting down in the grass, as she seemed confused as she talked. She felt tired, having not gotten a chance to sleep in on over a month, so it obviously made her mind tired as well.

"Two, but we're going to use those to rest," Krillin replied and 18 nodded, as they walked inside. In two days Anzu would finally get to meet this Goku her father always talked about and hopefully put her training to the test.

---

Anzu, Trunks, and Goten were finding themselves running ahead of the parents and going crazy when they arrived on the island where the tournament was going to be held. The entire group had gathered and it seemed everyone was glittering with excitement as the newly arrived Goku was talking among his friends and family. The adults knew the children soon would get called to go into the rest area to wait until the first matches.

As they arrived, Trunks was talking with Vegeta and Bulma, while Goten seemed to have the support of the entire Son family. Marron was with Yamcha and seemed excited to get a chance to see her entire family getting a chance to fight in this "tournnyment" as she called it. Anzu was standing shakily, now sporting a fighting gi that was made for her on request of her father by Piccolo. It was sky blue with a white shirt underneath, a black belt tied around her waist and similar shoes to what her father used to wear with his old fighting gi. Her black hair been tied tightly around her head in a bun.

"Make sure you do well and don't worry about your fight until it is time, okay?" Krillin told her, as she nodded.

"Get Trunks," was all 18 stated, as today she wasn't going to be showing her softer side, which Anzu hugged both of them and ran on ahead to join the two boys who were waiting on her.

After the adults finally got tested, Goku and everyone were standing up to wait for the children's' matches to begin. Goku had been talking with Krillin and was surprised to learn he had married Android 18 and everything.

"I think this should be entertaining," Goku stated.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Anzu though," Krillin stated which Vegeta was listening in on the conversation.

"Huh, why? I sensed her ki was about yours after we fought against Vegeta all those years ago," Goku stated, wondering why his friend was supporting a worried and concerned look on his face.

"Uh Goku…Trunks and Goten can tra…" Krillin began to reply, before Vegeta decided to cut in.

"Kakarot, you truly are hopeless. You'll find out when my son fights yours," Vegeta added back and Krillin sighed, halfway knowing the Saiyan Prince was right. 18, Piccolo, Videl, and Gohan were listening in, but didn't say anything as they were listening to the match order from the announcer.

---

The first two matches where with Trunks and Goten easily defeating their match ups, which were both 12 and 13 year olds and seemed to be brothers. Two matches later, Anzu was finally up and was matched up against the youngest of the three brothers, an 11 year old who had been trying the past hour to scare Anzu.

"Anzu, don't even put any energy into that idiot," Trunks told her, as her name and "Hit Hard" were called to go fight.

"Uhh…right," she replied, as Trunks and Goten already knew who was going to win the match as they walked out onto the ring. Anzu could hear her father, Marron, Chi-Chi, and Bulma cheering her on, but she had no doubts that her mother was secretly cheering her on as well.

"Four our next older fighter, we have 11 year old 'Hit Hard' who we have seen his two previous brothers in earlier matches! His opponent is six year old Anzu, daughter of a regular Tournament fighter, Krillin! She is the youngest contestant here next to our other two young and amazing fighters, Trunks and Goten!" The announcer stated into the microphone, as Goku from high above watched the young raven haired girl with interest. She undoubtedly took after her parents and while she wasn't Saiyan, he could tell she was strong in her own way. "Now, let's get this match started! Fighters, let's begin!" The announcer yelled again, as Anzu took a fighting stance and so did 'Hit Hard.'

"Hey, little girl, I'm going to do what my brothers couldn't do to your two little friends and beat the crap out of you," the 11 year old told towards her.

"Umm…okay," Anzu replied, confused as the 11 year old ran for her and went to swing a punch, which the young girl thought was in slow motion and moved her hand up and blocked it. "What was that?" She teased which the 11 year old growled in anger and raised a kick for her head. Bulma and Chi-Chi were having themselves a good laugh, as Marron looked at her sister with concern, hoping the big boy wouldn't hurt his sister. The other fighters looked bored, even Krillin who already knew who was going to win this match up.

Thinking it was her turn, she grabbed the kick in midair and flung the older boy over her head easily and slammed him onto the ring hard, which was easily knocked out. The announcer laughed slightly and named Anzu the winner, as she nodded and went into the back, understanding what Trunks said about not wasting energy on any of these people.

---

Eventually, it became time for the third round, which Trunks, Goten, and Anzu had qualified into with ease. Anzu was up for the third round and walked around nervous, wondering which of the boys she would end up fighting. She really hoped it was Trunks, because Goten was so simple minded to her.

"We have three amazing finalists people and with amazement, they are all eight and under. Of course, one but be eliminated so we can have the final around. So without further delay, will Anzu and Goten please step out here?" The announcer stated. Anzu sighed slightly and looked at Trunks, who had a grin on his face.

"Whoever wins has to fight me…so this worked out just fine. Good luck, I guess," Trunks stated which made Goten smile and Anzu laughed slightly. As the other two friends began to walk to the ring, they couldn't help but stare at each other with a smile on their face, somehow picturing their parents' reaction to see Goten and Anzu fighting, instead of Trunks and Anzu.

"Hey Goten, let's show off a bit in front of Trunks, since I know he will be watching us fight. This way he can see how determined we both are to win this," Anzu stated before they and Goten nodded, a smug smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Goten answered. Meanwhile, Goku and Krillin kept exchanging glances at each other.

"Well may the best child win?" Goku teased, which Krillin laughed at, nodding in agreement. 18 was obvious rooting for her daughter while Gohan was to be rooting for Goten. Goku decided not to entirely take sides on the events of this fight, while Vegeta had actually smiled…somehow happy that Trunks would be fighting the winner. Piccolo himself didn't show it, but he figured Goten would win…though his interest went slightly towards the girl and to see how her training had been going.

"Let the mach begin!" The announcer yelled and before the crowd could comment, the two children raised their ki levels and charged at each other.

"What speed!" Goku commented, as he started to feel excited. Anzu was the first to attack; as she brought her fist forward, as Goten quickly did the same, as their fists connected with each other's face. It appeared their speed was almost the same…

Wasting no time, Goten and Anzu did a flip backwards from each other, both of them smiling. Goten then flew towards Anzu, who got into a defensive stance and waited for him to try and hit…but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. Hearing that, she disappeared and moved with fast speed to the side of Goten and jumped into the air, going to kick the boy in the back.

Hearing her movements, he jumped up higher than Anzu and punched towards her, as she was caught off guard and another hit to her face. Feeling dazed slightly, she wasn't going to let it throw her off and she sent her leg towards Goten, catching him in the stomach.

"Hey Krillin, doesn't this remind you of something?" Goku commented, as the two children continued their 'air assault' on each other.

"Yeah, when me and you fought," Krillin smirked back, as he was surprised at how Anzu was doing. Her and Goten were keeping up with each and landing equal punches. Anzu flinched slightly with each one, as he knew she would. Goten being half-Saiyan meant stronger strength, but Anzu didn't seem to be worried about that just yet. "Go Anzu!" Krillin cheered, as Chi-Chi was cheering on Goten from the stands below. Marron giggled in excitement, while Yamcha was in a complete shock at what power Anzu truly had. Bulma was having a hard time cheering for Goten or Anzu, as part of her wanted Anzu to win because she was a girl though she wanted to see Goten fight Trunks as well. Piccolo was smiling and Vegeta had a serious look on his face, as did Trunks who was watching the fight from the entrance to the waiting area. Gohan was cheering for Goten and Videl's face was in shock, surprised that the two kids had such power.

The two children landed, as sweat began to form on the side of their heads. Anzu panted slightly, but continued to smile. Goten closed his hands together and launched a familiar attack towards Anzu, who was rather surprised. Gohan began to worry, wondering if Goten had good control over that attack. Krillin seemed more worried, afraid it might hit the people if Anzu dodged it. Without a second thought, Anzu formed her own Kamehameha and it clashed against Goten's. Trunks was surprised, as Anzu and Goten each raised their own ki levels to try and overpower the others. Goten's began to overpower Anzu's and in a quick motion, she flew up and cut off her attack, while everyone feared it would hit the crowd, it followed Anzu up.

"Wow, Goten controls that almost as a good as Dad," Anzu commented, as she continued to fly up. The attack was closing in and she decided to form a Kienzan to cut through it. Forming the disc in her hand, she put a lot of energy into it. Knowing if she took it head on, either way it would require the same amount of energy to deflect it, she sent the attack into the wave as it "cut" the attack in half and it disappeared. Krillin had a shocked look on his face, surprised that Anzu was able to do that. Goku was surprised, but he sensed Anzu's decline in ki from it. She was already getting tired, as she was only human. Though, he began to wonder if the young girl was forming a plan. She was using her mind more than strength, which appeared that Krillin had left that influence on her.

Goten dashed up into the air and the two children began fighting once again. Landing a punch to Goten's face, Anzu managed to send the boy dashing towards the ring at a fast speed. Goten quickly transformed Super Saiyan and stopped himself from crashing, which Anzu growled at. Krillin shot a dirty look towards Goku, who laughed nervously as the group began to discuss the rules of a 'fair fight.' Flying back onto the ring, Anzu felt anger rising. She was getting tired already and with Goten back in his normal state, he was panting but not as much as the human girl.

"That was dirty, Goten," she teased towards him between breaths and Goten laughed nervously and moved a hand to his head to scratch nervously. Seeing he was distracted, Anzu charged at him and planted a fist into his stomach. Goten held his stomach, but Anzu's attack was as strong as the earlier ones. He began to power up a ki blast in the other hand and tossed it towards Anzu, who out of fear put up her ki barrier, deflecting the blast.

"Wow! What was that?" Gohan asked, amazed.

"It appears that the girl has learned how to place her ki into a barrier. That was a quick measure, but it seems to have one flaw with Anzu's current state of energy," Piccolo replied.

"What do you mean, Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"He means that your brat is fighting purely on her reserves now. I guess it is fair though, considering that Kakarot's brat went Super Saiyan," Vegeta replied. Krillin sighed and looked down at Anzu, who still had her barrier around her and he could tell Vegeta and Piccolo were right.

"Anzu was saving the Aoiro Kokoro as a last resort because she doesn't have the energy to avoid Goten's faster attacks," 18 whispered towards Krillin. Trunks meanwhile was amazed that Anzu had such ability, but it was becoming clear who the winner of this fight would be to him. Still, he knew Anzu wasn't going to give up just yet…not even to Goten who she was closer friends with.

Lowering the barrier, Anzu looked at Goten and placed her hands above her head, as she was going to regret doing this. She picked up this technique after watching her father use it on her mother when they were sparring against each other with Anzu joining in. Forming the energy in her hands, she lowered her hands and launched two slow moving blasts from each hand.

"Hey, isn't that..?" Krillin asked, as Goten simply stared at them and jumped up to avoid them. Grinning, it appeared that Goten had fallen for the trick. She instantly increased the speed of them and let them 'break apart' as they separated into different ki attacks and blasted around Goten. Surprised, it looked like he was dancing in the air to avoid them. Seconds later, Goten charged towards Anzu who got into a defensive stance, feeling completely drained of energy. He raised his fists and kept swing at Anzu, who kept backing up to avoid them. Goten smirked when suddenly the younger girl lost her footing and almost fell out of the ring, until Anzu used her remaining ki to keep herself from having falling onto the ground. She flew up and landed back onto the ring, getting in a defensive stance once again.

"Anzu should have let herself fallen out," Goku commented. Krillin nodded and looked down at his daughter, obviously she was being stubborn like her mother right now.

"She doesn't have any energy left, hardly enough try and fly," Piccolo stated. "I must say though, her power is almost half of Goten's," he continued on and 18 had to smile at that.

"Sis! Beat that boy!" Marron yelled, cheering for Anzu who had to smile. The raven haired girl knew she probably wouldn't be able to dodge the next move. Trunks had figured she would have lost sooner, but he kept thinking about that move she managed to pull off earlier. Her ability to manipulate ki attacks was better than his own ability to do so. Though, he wouldn't admit that to Anzu in a million years and he felt himself smiling at the way Anzu and Goten's match had been so far. Both of them fought good and yet…they would still be amazingly close friends after this match.

"I-I give…" Anzu finally stated, which a shock to everyone's ears. She had collapsed on the ground and sitting tiredly and that officially meant she was the loser. Of course, she had gotten third place…which meant 500 zeni for her parents to use.

A/N: _Next chapter coming soon! How will Anzu feel about her loss and more importantly, there seems to be some shady figures lurking around Gohan and the children, so what will happen next?_


	5. Yamu's Plan

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously. I only own my original characters.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has alerted and added this story their favorite lists! :D It has really been nice to see people who want to read this one.**

"Anzu, good job!" Krillin stated as the girl came wondering up among the stairs where her parents and the rest of the Z Fighters were. Goten and Trunks were currently fighting and Anzu didn't feel like watching them in the start of the match. She had thrown the match knowing she couldn't win, but it still made her upset. She just smiled towards her dad and walked towards the railing, feeling the eyes of the other warriors on her. She took a glance towards Vegeta and noticed he had a smug smile on his face and she rolled her eyes. Sighing, she looked at her mother who just nodded towards her in a weird way she didn't understand. Gohan and Videl seemed so caught up in the current match that it wouldn't do any good to look at them. Piccolo noticed the girl looking around and watching the adults, somehow expecting them to comment on how 'bad she did' or something similar like that. The Namekian shot a glance towards Goku, who took his eyes off of the fight between Trunks and Goten and he tapped Krillin's shoulder, as Goku pointed to Anzu. The former monk sighed and put a hand on Anzu's shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Anzu, don't worry about it, okay? There is a still a chance mom and I win," Krillin smiled and Anzu nodded, as she smiled. Though, as she continued watching the fight, she couldn't help but notice two beings watching the fight. They surely didn't appear to be human…because one looked purple and the other one she couldn't really if they were red or pink. She raised an eyebrow, curious when the purple 'man' looked at Anzu from the bottom of the crowd and smiled at her. Something about him…was it his ki? No, she didn't sense anything odd from what ki he was giving nor from the other man.

_Wait…an odd ki or what is that?!_ She thought, as she looked at the rest of the adult fighters, seeing two very odd men standing out. Like 'Grape' and 'Cherry' she decided to name the two odd fighters, the odd men were emitting a different type of ki she hadn't sensed before. It seemed off and it was sending chills down her back. It seemed as if their ki was evil or something, but she wondered if any of the adults had sensed it. She shot a glance around the group and even down towards Yamcha, who was really getting into the fight. It appeared they weren't sensing it or they were simply too busy watching the fight. She shot a glance towards Piccolo and he caught her attention, as she moved her eyes from him down to the other fighters.

_So, Anzu has sensed it before even Goku. So she knows something is different about that Shin and the others as well_ Piccolo thought to himself and nodded to her, giving her an assuring nod that he understood why she was looking at them.

---

"I can't believe you did that Trunks," Goten stated, after their own fight. Of course, Trunks had been declared Junior World Champion as the two half-Saiyans were walking to catch up with the adults and find Anzu, who Trunks was very interested in showing off his new found title as a World Champion. Goten was in a sour mood because they both had went Super Saiyan during the match and Gohan had repeatedly tried to tell them to stop as he yelled at them from the stands, which Goten lost. Anzu had been too busy watching Shin and Kibito to really care who won the fight.

"Oh come on, you transformed on Anzu, so I think it is fair," Trunks replied as they began to walk around the corner and noticed the adults and Anzu standing across from Shin and Kibito. They eventually joined the adults and were fixing to grab Anzu's attention until Shin looked down at the two boys who joined in standing by Anzu.

"I see you three children did amazingly well. Goku, I look forward to seeing each of you during your own respectful matches," Shin stated, as he held out a hand and shook hands with Goku. Piccolo seemed very nervous while the rest of the group didn't know what to think.

---

The matches at the World Tournament went by with Krillin being up first easy. He easily managed to defeat large muscled man that he was going up against. Now currently Videl and 'Mr. Fatty' were fighting, which Anzu took no interest in watching simply because she wanted to wait until the matches got more interesting for her. Goten and Trunks managed to slip off of Anzu's radar when the three children were supposed to be watching the match and keeping their ki suppressed…by the order of each of their parents plus Piccolo for some odd reason. Anzu knew if her mother or father caught her walking around the grounds, she'd be in trouble. Though, she had given up on looking for the two boys when she felt both of their ki levels coming from a masked fighter. They laughed nervously, knowing that Anzu might tell the adults, but she didn't. She figured it might be best if their own mothers caught them in the tournament or even better…one of the adults managed to figure out the identity of Mighty Mask.

Though, she was now exploring the ground following the odd ki level she felt coming from one of the fighters, Yamu. She felt Videl's dropping exceeding low, despite the odd ability for 'Mr. Fatty' to be having such a high ki level. Yamu was actually levitating slowly in the air as Anzu quietly peaked around a corner, so she began to get nervous. Not for herself, but for the adults. According to her mother, few people had the ability to control the Bukujutsu or anything that the Z Fighters were capable of and she wasn't supposed to go near anyone like that. She didn't understand at first what Android 18 had meant, but now she did. She could hear Videl screaming from the other side of the wall and her ki level below what Anzu could sense.

She watched Yamu carefully, noticing a container in his hand. Glancing at the arrow on it, it appeared to be moving in sync with the ki levels coming from the fight. To her shock, it immediately moved when she felt Gohan's ki level suddenly rise to an outstanding level and it died quickly again. She stared to shake slightly, wondering if watching this guy was safe. Goten's was suddenly higher than Trunks, but it appeared they were still keep their power levels very low. She could vaguely since any powers coming from her adults and oddly enough, she didn't feel anything that might belong to her mother. Anzu made a note to ask about that later as she continued to watch Yamu and the now returning 'Mr. Fatty.'

"Stop that, we're here to complete a mission. We need to find which of these fighters has a higher energy for Majin Boo," Yamu told the other Majin, as Anzu listened quietly and was confused. Feeling the need to talk with the adults, she felt something was going very wrong. Slowly backing away, she continued to back around the corner until she felt a ki behind her. Turning around quickly around she saw Yamu in front of her, staring with an evil grin. Feeling scared, she then realized that 'Mr. Fatty' was on the other side of her and she knew that Videl had easily lost against one of these two. She was stronger than Videl…but was it wise to suddenly fear they were after her?

"Kid, _what are you doing here?" Yamu asked, as Anzu gritted her teeth. Spopovich seemingly started to laugh, drawing Anzu's attention onto him as he neared her, almost ready to fight against the girl. She then raised her ki level, as she watched Spopovich, who charged at her. With ease, she jumped up into the air quickly as 'Mr. Fatty' hit the wall. Though, she did not plan for Yamu to suddenly use his free hand and wrap it around her neck in a head lock. Struggling, she flared her ki up to the maximum and tried to break free of the Majin's grasp. _

_"Kill…" Spopovich stated, as fear clouded Anzu's mind and she continued to struggle against Yamu._

_"No, we will not. This girl has high energy, which probably means that one of the adult fighters has more. She could be useful in getting corporation when we find more energy," Yamu replied. Anzu stopped struggling for a second and decided to try an old fashioned method that anyone might do in her situation. She bit her teeth into Yamu's arm as in shock and pain, he dropped the girl. She landed to the ground with a thud and went to stand up, as the Majin looked at her and she stood up, getting in a defensive stance as Spopovich came closer to her. _

_She formed a small ki blast in her hand and shot it towards Spopovich and he went flying into the wall. Anzu watched him and with complete shock, he easily pulled himself from the wall and started walking closer to her. Powering up her ki again, she knew she couldn't fight against these two she made a blind dash to try and fly away, only to be forced in a headlock once again by Yamu, having completely forgotten about the other Majin. In a fluid motion, she felt a hand connect with her stomach and she stopped struggling in Yamu's grip, as she used her hands to hold her stomach from the stabbing pain that was forming. _

_---_

"Whatever the case maybe, I think that Gohan will be attacked by Yamu and Spopovich, the same ones who nearly killed that human girl. No matter what the case, no one must get involved," Shin explained. He had just dropped the Z-Fighters that he was the Supreme Kai and worry had settled among the Z Fighters. Goten and Trunks were too busy watching Gohan and Kibito from atop a building as they wondered why he hadn't started to fight against him.

"I don't know about this," Krillin replied in worry. The adults and the newly healed Videl had just joined up again to see what was going on. Yamcha, meanwhile, was confused as he set in the stands. He thought for a slight second he had felt Anzu's power level suddenly rise and drop rapidly within seconds and he kept looking down at the entrance to room where the Z Fighters were talking, noticing none of them seemed to notice. Why was he getting an awful feeling about the young girl?

_I've given up fighting, so I shouldn't be worried about any of this. Anzu could probably easily kick my own butt and if was something serious, then they would have noticed_ he thought to himself, waiting for the fight between Gohan and this Kibito to start as they continued to stare at each other. Suddenly, a strong powerful ki erupted and Yamcha looked onto the center of the ring, seeing Gohan in a familiar Super Saiyan 2 form, as the rest of the Z Fighters were.

"Now!" Shin randomly yelled, as he launched an attack from his hands and Gohan froze. Gohan meanwhile was suddenly jumped by Spopovich, as Yamu held the container with the meter in his hand and to everyone's surprise…an unconscious girl in his other arm as he stabbed Gohan with the container. It took Krillin several seconds to recognize the small girl in Yamu's grasp, excluding the powerful screams coming from Gohan.

"Anzu!" He yelled, as he was fixing to charge out the door and safe his daughter, only to feel an iron grip holding his shirt by Piccolo and a very angry Supreme Kai.

"I told you not to get involved!" He reminded.

"Are you crazy?! That thing has my daughter," Krillin snapped back as he continued to try and get Piccolo to release him.

"Gohan!" Videl's voice also sounded as she was going to try and save the half-Saiyan, only to have Goku's iron grip clasp onto her. Goku looked at worry for his son but also at his best friend as Shin hadn't planned on telling the Z Fighters that Anzu would wind up in the middle of the mess.

Anzu woke to the sound of screams and she slowly opened her eyes, to see she was in the middle of the ring, still being held by Yamu's strength holding onto her. She saw that they were also attacking Gohan and her mind was confused…as suddenly his golden hair turned to its normal black and he slumped to the ground.

"Gohan!" She screamed, trying to get loose of Yamu's grip and somehow, she hoped the drained warrior would save her from Majin's grasp. She then shot a look towards the Z Fighters as she felt Yamu rising into the air and her eyes met her father's. "Daddy!" She screamed out loud. Yamcha's fears were realized when he saw the scene and started to stand up in the stands to go and help the girl, as he was in shock of the scene. He tossed a small ki blast towards Yamu but it faded before it even made its way towards the group.

"Anzu!" Krillin yelled, as he flared up his ki to break free of Piccolo's grasp…only as the two Majin's powered up and blasted off into the sky at incredible speed.


	6. Enter: Dabura

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously. I only own my original characters.

A/N: _I hope everyone had a great holiday season and a wonderful New Year's! :D_

_**Princesa de la Luna-**__I think your suggestions are a very good idea though I do know anyone that well enough who could draw Anzu or that might be willing to draw her. I also make videos on YouTube (though I haven't made any in a long time), though I would find it very hard to make a trailer for this fanfiction because I'd want some pictures of Anzu. xD; I will certainly look into find someone who would be willing to draw Anzu (and maybe some scenes as well). Though, I want to thank you for taking your time to comment on each chapter and that was very nice of you. ^_^ I hope you had great holidays and a wonderful New Year as well._

_**Redhard, Marc, and Omega5**__- Thank you for your reviews. I am glad you like this story. Below I've answered a few questions I think that I should explain better off._

_**Why is Anzu six and why does she have raven hair?**__  
I know that in anime, the Cell Games took place in 767 Age (to correct Dragonball time) and Krillin and Android 18 married in 770 Age, while Marron was born in the 771 Age. Though, I personally changed the years up closer. Since Goten is seven (probably rather seven and half if you do the math right), I made Anzu six so she would be closer around their age and not younger than Gohan when he fought against the Saiyans at the beginning of DBZ (Gohan was five and half). Please understand this is a fanfiction and such this is slightly AU, so things can change up a bit right? XD; Secondly, I gave Anzu black hair because Marron has blonde hair. I think that the genes are 50/50 for any children of Krillin and 18 to have blonde or black hair. I figured also the two siblings shouldn't both have blonde hair and be unique. _

_**What are Anzu's general looks, powers, and ki abilities?**__  
Anzu looks a lot like Marron though she has black hair, the same color as Krillin's. She however, does have a nose and her eyes are blue. I judged this by Marron's appearance as she got older in the final chapters of Z and I oddly enough looked to DBGT for reference as well. Her fighting gi is very similar to Goten's and Trunks' almost, except the colors. The shirt that is underneath the fighting gi is white, short sleeved and the entire general outfit is a sky blue. The top of gi is like Trunks, with the v-neck shape and is 'muscle tee.' However, her shirt extends down and makes a 'dress like' that ends about an inch near her black belt, instead of it being tucked in. Her shoes are like Goten's, only they are black and white respectfully. Finally, many of you might be wondering why Anzu has an odd ability to control ki like she does. Krillin himself lacks in strength, even for a human fighting. However, he has an outstanding ability of controlling ki better than some enemies and he often uses his head to help him find a weakness in an enemy. I gave Anzu a lot of these traits because she could also inherit the ability to control ki like her father and looks for a weakness in an enemy instead of relying on strength. I also am not a big fan of posting up power levels that many fanfiction authors use in their stories to help characters understand how strong the characters are. Power levels stop being used at the defeat of Frieza and most guesses of power levels afterwards are mostly done by fans. In current strength and everything, Anzu is stronger than Yamcha and Chaozu combined, while a bit weaker than Tien and Krillin. Since many fans debate who is stronger of Tien and Krillin, I'll just leave it at that._

_--- _

The flight after Yamu and Spopovich was probably the fastest Krillin had ever flown in his lifetime. Supreme Kai was explaining about Majin Buu. Gohan, Kibito, and Videl were following behind the rest of the fighters, as Kibito was explaining the exact same thing that Supreme Kai was explaining as well.

"Babidi seeks control over those who have evil in their hearts and can turn them into Majins. They went to the World Tournament to obtain energy. Even though they have Gohan's energy, it is not enough to release Majin Buu," he started.

"Then why they didn't attack the kids before if they were looking for energy?" Goku asked as he glanced back at Krillin who was following from behind them, obviously not caring entirely about the conversation…his focus was on Anzu. Goku sighed and turned his attention back on the Supreme Kai.

"Yamu must of thought that the if there were children with that high of ki levels were that strong, then the adults would have even stronger energy. That means they took the young girl to back to Babidi to help him obtain more energy," Supreme Kai answered.

"So…if this Babidi controls the Majins with power, he cannot be all that strong," Piccolo stated.

"What he lacks in physical strength he makes up with magical spells. The young girl probably tried to fight against Yamu and Spopovich. Babidi probably saw it and it could have happened to two other two children as well," the Kai answered. Krillin growled and increased his ki output, as he flew even faster and flew up closer to the Supreme Kai.

"You are telling us that you planned on them taking my daughter?" Krillin snapped towards him. Vegeta glanced over at the former monk as he had been silent the entire flight as well. The Saiyan Prince bit his own tongue as well, knowing Krillin was thinking the same thing he was. Supreme Kai was willing to risk the children's lives it meant for him following the two Majins and stopping this Buu.

"You have every right to be angry, but Babidi will not kill the girl until Buu is released. That is why we must hurry and follow them," Shin looked at Krillin with an angered look, which the two continued staring at each other until Krillin focused his senses on Anzu's energy signal…it was flickering rapidly for some odd reason.

---

"Good you brought the energy liked I asked," Babidi stated, as they were outside of his spaceship as Yamu and Spopovich landed with Anzu still struggling against Yamu's strength. The wizard stared at the girl and raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the container that held all of Gohan's ki they stole from the tournament.

"What is this?" Babidi asked, studying the girl and giving Anzu chills down her spine, plus a look of disgust. This guy looked worse than when Master Roshi tried to…'do bad things' to her mother that Anzu learned of it as.

"A human, which is what I can say more than for a furry pickle," Anzu snapped back to the wizard, which he growled and gripped his fists. Yamu's grip grew tighter on her neck and she began to feel the wind closing off on her wind pipe. Out of fear of death, she began to let her hands glow with energy and she moved the energy towards Yamu's stomach, as she blasted him with it. In shock, the Majin dropped the girl and she landed on the ground with a thud, grasping to get following back into her lungs. Yamu growled in angry trying to grab the girl again. Hearing his movements, Anzu jumped above the Majin and landed a foot into his head, sending him flying towards the dirt.

"Interesting…your energy would be perfect for Majin Buu," Babidi commented. Not hearing him, Anzu was busy now trying to dodge Spopovich's continuous assault as it appeared Yamu was still having a hard time recovering from Anzu's kick. Unlike Yamu, Spopovich had more strength but less speed than Yamu did and Anzu had to keep doing flips to avoid his hits.

"Dabura, kill those two Majins…they have served their purpose," Babidi commanded and Spopovich stopped his assault and Anzu placed herself in a defensive stance, watching the demon king emerge. His ki sent chills down the girl's back and she finally knew what an evil ki felt like. Spopovich turned and started to run as Dabura moved very fast and punched a fist into the Majin, as blood began to ooze onto his hand. Anzu screamed and covered her eyes, trying to block the image from her mind and within seconds, the Demon King also easily destroyed Yamu. Thinking she was next when she heard Dabura walking, she quickly put the Aoiro Kokoro barrier around herself and she looked up, trying to keep herself from getting sick at the image of Dabura killing the Majins.

"Little girl…I have a proposition for you if you want to live," Babidi stated, laughing Anzu's shaking form.

"W-What?" she managed to choke out.

"You participate in a game of fighting…" Babidi continued on…

---

"Down there," Shin pointed out now as Gohan and Kibito caught up with the group, as they landed among some rocks. Videl had decided to fly back to the tournament and explain what was going on with the group still there. The Z Fighters noticed Spopovich dead on the ground and there appeared to be no sign of Yamu, but Krillin's eyes darted towards Anzu while Shin began to shake. "Oh no, he has Dabura into a majin, we are all dead," the Kai continued on, fearing the worst.

"What do you mean? Who is Dabura?" Gohan asked.

"The Demon King, he is very dangerous," Kibito answered.

"How are we going to rescue Anzu?" Goku asked, frowning at the ki level he was sensing. Though, he knew that himself, Gohan, and Vegeta were stronger than Dabura…why fear him? Before anyone could answer, the rocks above them began to explode and everyone flew to dodge the rocks.

Anzu had felt the arrival of her father and the others while the furry pickle talked about energy but it appeared they were noticed by Dabura.

"Dad…" she whispered, worry began to replace the fear that she had.

"It won't do us any good to hide among these rocks anymore. They know we are here!" Vegeta shouted before Kibito or Supreme Kai could say anything and the Z Fighters flew down and landed several hundred yards in front of Babidi and Dabura. Anzu was off to the right, but still close enough to be endangering her life. Her eyes met her father's, whom he smiled towards her and she smiled slightly back, until she heard Babidi's laughter once again.

"Ah, Dabura, this is so great. Even though Yamu was an idiot, he did prove to be useful in bringing us more energy for Majin Buu…including the wonderful Supreme Kai," the wizard taunted, which made Shin grip his fists in anger.

"Master Babidi, let me take care of these simple idiots," Dabura looked toward the wizard and he shook his head yes. Everyone got in a defensive stance, as Goku glanced towards Piccolo and Krillin.

"You two…we'll distract Dabura and you two get Anzu and get out of here," he whispered towards them, as they both nodded. Piccolo didn't want to admit it, but it appeared that this was type of enemy that was out of his league. Krillin was feeling scared, but he looked towards the young girl who needed him right now. In a quick motion, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku threw themselves towards Dabura as it quickly started into a three on one fight. Piccolo watched Babidi as Krillin increased his speed and reappeared behind Anzu, as she saw his movements and he picked her up, as she hugged him trying to stop the tears from were beginning to form in her eyes. Krillin then ran back towards Piccolo with Anzu in his arms, as Supreme Kai began yelling at the three fighters fighting Dabura, demanding them that they stop. Dabura suddenly moved faster and reappeared behind the group of fighters, now his attention on Piccolo and the small group.

"You idiot!" Piccolo growled, as he yelled towards the Kai and out of nowhere, Dabura spit on Piccolo.

"Eww…" Anzu randomly stated a look of disgust on her face. To everyone's surprise, the spit began to spread across his body and started to turn into stone as he shouted in shock and panic.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled, as he flew himself towards his mentor. Dabura, noticing everyone's attention was on the reaction, he noticed Krillin and Anzu, as Goku noticed Dabura's sudden change in target.

"Krillin, run!" Goku shouted Babidi laughed and disappeared back into his ship. Hearing his friend's warning call, Krillin turned around saw Dabura grinning evilly. Anzu shuddered and the former monk eyed him carefully as he slowly began to back up, watching the Demon King's movements.

"Dodge this!" Dabura shouted, as he formed a large pink ki blast in his hand and Vegeta and Goku charged towards Dabura in a quick motion to distract him, but he sent the blast. With a split second of thinking, Anzu jumped from her father's arms and tried blasting the blast back with the same size of a blast. It started to work but quickly began to overpower it and Krillin also did the same, as he launched a Kamehameha towards the blast, as it quickly bounced the ki blast away.

Goku and Vegeta continued to attack Dabura until he spit towards the two Saiyans and they both had to jump to avoid it landing on them and he turned his attention back on the two family members as Gohan appeared in front of them. In a quick motion, Dabura landed a punch to the half-Saiyan's stomach and he spit towards Anzu, as Krillin noticed the girl just staring at it in fear.

In a quick motion, he ran towards her and pushed her out the way of it, as it landed on his shirt. Taking a few seconds to register what had happened, Anzu screamed when she saw her own father turned into a stone statue. Trying to run towards him, the Supreme Kai feared the worst and grabbed the girl in his arms. Struggling against him, she continued crying to reach her father and with hate filled eyes, she looked to fry and find Dabura, who started releasing thousands of ki blasts in the area to make an escape and smoke quickly filled the air as a large cloud of dust provided his quick escape back into the ship.

Out fear of being hit with the ki blasts, Anzu placed her ki barrier up around her and unknowingly, it suddenly surrounded itself the Supreme Kai as well…it was only until after the smoke cleared did anyone notice that not only were Piccolo and Krillin now stone…now Kibito was nowhere around.

---

"What do you mean we cannot help them?!" Gohan's voice shouted towards Shin.

"They are going to remain as stone forever unless Dabura is defeated," the Kai answered. Vegeta was frowning, though he seemed to be frowning on an entire different subject. Goku stared at Piccolo and Krillin, and then finally glanced back towards Anzu who appeared to be in a state of shock or sadness. She kept replying the image of Krillin pushing her out of the way from spit that she just watched in fear as it had been coming closer to her.

"Then we will defeat Dabura," Goku commented and he looked at Vegeta as they started walking towards the ship.

"You don't understand! Any fights we have will contribute energy to Majin Buu and Dabura will easily put you away like those two," Shin motioned towards the now statue friends of Goku.

"I'm going to free Piccolo and Krillin," Gohan stated, looking at his close friend and back at his mentor, before following Goku and Vegeta.

"I'll go with you then…" Supreme Kai said in a quiet voice and started to walk after the group of warriors to the inside of Babidi's ship.

"Not without me…" Anzu's voice sounded and she walked in front of the Supreme Kai's path and followed behind the adults, as the Kai stared at her.

"You can't, it is too dangerous. You all could be killed," Shin explained towards the girl as they arrived on the first level of the ship.

"I know…but Dad always tells Marron and I something a lot before we go to bed. He says to us that there if there is even one life to protect, we need to protect it. I couldn't protect my dad, but I want to protect my mommy and sister now…" Anzu replied, trying to explain what she was feeling in the best way possible.

A/N: Another chapter coming soon! :D


	7. Memories: Part 1

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously. I only own my original characters.

A/N: _Hope you all enjoy this chapter as I focused a bit more on Anzu's and Marron's relationship (older/younger sibling) and Anzu's relationship with her mother as well. There are several flashbacks in this chapter, but I think it will help develop Anzu more. No, they don't get very far against the Majins Babidi has lined up for them in this chapter, but I think it was a good idea to post this chapter like this. I will be doing some other chapters as well similar to this as Anzu focuses on her family more. __**I will reference the Supreme Kai as Shin on several occasions as well, though please don't mind that, alright? xD;**_

_--- _

When the group gained ground inside Babidi's spaceship, Anzu almost wanted to retreat back out of the door. The ki she was sensing was massive, not knowing who it belonged to nor did she really want to find out, yet. What would her mother think with her being here, with the group of fighters that wasn't turned into by Dabura? She continued to focus on the thought of her father being turned into stone and the image kept replaying itself in her mind. She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes with them for a second, trying to calm her mind. Goku noticed what the young girl was doing and he walked over and met her at eye level, as she removed her hands and stared at the friend of her father's.

"Anzu, if you are going to be here you need to focus, alright? Your mother would kill me, a dead guy again, if something were to happen to you," Goku said in a soft voice as the girl nodded, and smiled slightly towards the man. While Gohan and Supreme Kai talked about the enemies, Vegeta had watched and growled to himself and jerked his head away from the door. Anzu noticed, but simply brushed it off and the group tensed when a fighter walked in from the door and a quick scan of his ki level, the group quit tensing up except Shin. A purple looking alien emerged from the ship, looking about the group. He wore some strange style of clothing and he had yellow dots among his body with large wide eyes. Anzu had to snort back laughter, despite the circumstances that were currently going on.

"I'll be your first opponent," the purple alien taunted. Everyone raised an eyebrow before Vegeta looked towards Goku.

"Go ahead Kakarot, this type of enemy is perfect for you," the Saiyan Prince said. Gohan looked at the look on Vegeta's face and finally stared as his father, who had an annoyed look on that comment.

"No thank you. I'd like to fight someone more interesting. Gohan, you take him," Goku told towards the half-Saiyan.

"What?! No way am I fighting that thing…" Gohan snapped back. For several minutes, the three fighters continued to argue among themselves as Shin and Anzu blinked in annoyance. Anzu knew this alien was weaker than her own power, so why did the adults make a big deal about finishing one alien?

"Please, we need to focus on the task on hand," Supreme Kai sounded, breaking up the argument and Anzu sighed in relief, wonder who the children were among the adults.

"Hey Dad, why not Anzu fight him? She said she wanted to help us," Gohan offered, finally remembering the young girl who had walked in with the adults, as Gohan knew she knew the risks of being here.

"I don't know…" Goku trailed off, looking at the girl. Anzu bit her lip back in anger and walked up closer to Goku.

"Please, let me fight. I want to be able to help…" she trailed off, a sudden memory flashing back into her mind.

**Flashback to Kame House (one year ago)-**

"_So, why are we cooking a cake when we can go and buy one?" Anzu asked, as she worked with Marron and Krillin in the kitchen while Android 18 was currently sleeping upstairs._

"_Anzu, I think she will like the cake better if we make it," Krillin told her, trying hard not to mess up on the ingredients as he put two eggs into the mixture of the cake. Marron giggled excitedly at the thought of the sweets and reached into the mixture while Anzu was focusing on trying to get the milk from the fridge without spilling it on her clothes and she jumped at the sound of her father yelling in surprise._

"_Marron! You got the mix all over you," Krillin laughed, as Marron had gotten the mix entirely covered in her blonde hair and over her clothes. Anzu blinked several times and started to laugh herself._

"_What now?" She managed to get out from laughing, as Marron continued to play with the mixture and tossed some towards Krillin, as it smacked him in the back of the head. Krillin was surprised and turned towards Marron as the young girl started to laugh and started to get some of the mixture…before an idea came into his mind and he noticed Anzu putting the milk back into the fridge. He grinned and grabbed some of it as well._

"_Hey Anzu!" He yelled as Anzu noticed a glob of the mixture coming straight towards her face and it hit right in the plain center of her face. Growling in annoyance, she heard Marron and Krillin now laughing. Reaching back into the fridge, she grabbed the milk and wiped the glob from her face._

"_Remember when you said we were supposed to go shopping when we ran out of milk?" Anzu asked, as Krillin blinked in confusion and before he could respond, Anzu opened the top of the milk and began to drink it completely down. Krillin just stood there amazed, while Marron didn't like the idea of quitting to throw the mixture; she grabbed some and threw it towards Krillin again. Hearing the movements, Krillin increased his speed to avoid it in hopes he wouldn't get hit…until he heard a loud groan coming from the doorway of the kitchen. The family stopped and looked, only to see Android 18 with her own face covered with cake mixture. Krillin tensed while Marron started to laugh. Anzu, who was standing closer to her mother tried to bite back the laughter until it suddenly busted from her mouth._

"_That is why we shouldn't help you make cakes Dad," Anzu managed to choke out as 18 sent a look towards Krillin that sent chills down his spine._

**End of flashback-**

"You just be careful, Anzu," Goku sighed, as the young girl stared at the alien and the purple alien started to laugh.

"A little kid? Haha, whatever little girl. Any energy you give me goes straight towards Majin Buu," the alien taunted. Angered, Anzu got herself in a battle stance and slowly raised her ki, as the alien continued to laugh. Without warning, the young girl raised her fist towards the unsuspecting alien and the alien was sent across the room, as it landed with a thud against the wall.

"Not good…how about a change in scenery so we do not hurt my Buu huh little girl?" Babidi's voice sounded and suddenly, the room flashed and the entire feeling shifted. The group found themselves now located in the middle of a desert planet, which the heat seemed to burn down on the group. Anzu quickly founded herself finding it hot as she landed back on her feet. The purple alien laughed as he stood up and neared the girl.

"Lucky shot," the alien said, as he launched a furry of ki blasts towards the girl. Seeing them, she jumped around to avoid them with ease. Angered, the alien stopped sending the blasts and charged towards the girl, as a fist connected with Anzu's own face. The hit sent the surprised girl back into the hot desert sand; as it was hot enough it began to burn her skin. Panting she stood up and shook the hot sand off of her arm, she studied the alien. She easily saw his speed when he fired blasts and when he struck; still she got in a defensive stance once more, as the alien charged towards her again with kicks and punches.

"What is she doing? She is just letting him hit her," Shin commented.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Vegeta asked towards the Kai, "Any damage she inflicts on that weak opponent goes straight towards Majin Buu."

"But still…" the Kai asked, wondering why Anzu still wasn't attacking back.

"Anzu was trained by her father mostly. Krillin often would use his mind more often than pure strength or relying on just blasting the enemy, so Anzu is also applying the same thing to this guy. She knows she can easily defeat him, but she is learning from the alien so she can quickly defeat him without giving needless energy to Majin Buu," Gohan explained, as Shin looked shocked and he looked towards Goku, who nodded in agreement.

"You people on the lower realm are strange…" the Kai commented, as he turned and watched the fight going. Anzu was still easily blocking the attacks, but she also knew she couldn't keep prolonging the battle like this. The alien was quickly growing tired and seeing an opening, Anzu jumped above the alien and landed to the side of it, as she placed two hands closely together, as blue energy began to build into it.

"Kamehameha!" She yelled, as she launched the attack towards the unsuspecting alien, as the alien was easily finished with the move and the room shifted back to the original form. Anzu eyed of what remained of the alien and closed her eyes for a second…disgusted by what she saw…once more a memory flashing into her mind.

**Flashback to Kame House (three weeks ago)-**

"_Mom, can I ask you something?" Anzu sounded, as her and Android 18 set outside with the sun setting. _

"_Sure," 18 replied, curious to her daughter's sudden question. In recent weeks, the two hadn't really spoken to each other much. Anzu knew it was because her mother disliked the idea of her training, but the only reason 18 didn't put an end to it was because of the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament._

"_Is Dad…" Anzu trailed off, struggling to form the question in correctly in front of her mother and 18 stared at her, with a raised eyebrow, "I mean…Dad told me that if something ever were to happen to him, that he wanted me to look after you and Marron. Mom, is Dad planning on going somewhere after the tournament?" 18 continued to stare at her daughter, now with a concerned face. Never would she had expected her oldest daughter to ask something like that, now so young. It took several seconds to her to place the words correctly before 18 decided to speak._

"_No, I don't know where Krillin got the idea in telling you that, but you don't ever need to worry about looking after us. It is our job to look after you," 18 answered, find it odd to be saying that to her daughter._

**End of flashback-**

As the battles went on and Anzu's was finished, she remained silent except when talked to or commenting on the fights that Goku and Vegeta did. Now, Gohan was up against Dabura and Anzu really wanted to join in, but erased that thought out of her mind. Gohan would help her save her father and she'd apologize for sneaking around the tournament grounds in the first place that resulted in her getting kidnapped by Yamu.

The fight against Dabura was hard for Gohan and seemingly, things were starting to turn much worse. In fear, Anzu hid behind the Supreme Kai for an odd reason and despite the current battle, Shin smiled at the small girl who now wanted protection but also who wanted to save her father. Humans were unique among the universe and the Kai knew this young girl was among the many that separated them from the other races, even Saiyans.

"You will be okay…" Shin told her, as she nodded slightly as he smiled, though he knew the dangers of Majin Buu. That smile once again reminded Anzu of Marron…

**Flashback to Kame House (six months ago)-**

"_Marron, it is called a telephone," Anzu explained, trying to help her younger sister struggled to say the word correctly as Roshi talked on it…about ordering some very nasty magazines._

"_Tellphone?" Marron asked, as Anzu giggled slightly._

"_Tele-phone," Anzu repeated, trying to break the word down easier._

"_Telephone!" Marron finally placed the word correctly, a huge smile on her face._

"_Yeah that is it, now Mom and Dad would be going so crazy to see you saying that word right," Anzu thought, slightly annoyed when Marron got the attention when she managed to stay words correctly. The older sibling just sighed, knowing Marron was only three and really didn't understand what Anzu felt on times like that. Then again, Anzu couldn't understand why her parents went crazy over the words either but they'd be glad Anzu taught her to say that word correctly._

**End of flashback-**

Anzu snapped from her memory to see the battle over and now…Vegeta screaming as they were back in the original room again.

A/N: _Another chapter coming soon! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! :D_


	8. Tainted Thoughts & Reunions

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously. I only own my original characters.

A/N: _I don't have much to say on this chapter, to be honest. It may seem rushed, but I tried to focus on Anzu more so, than the other characters besides Yamcha. I for one hate how he ended up in the later part of Z, so I am at least giving him some more spotlight._

**Previously:**

_Anzu snapped from her memory to see the battle over and now…Vegeta screaming as they were back in the original room again._

_--- _

Vegeta, the man who supposedly had turned good…at least accordingly to Goku, was now a Majin. The change of setting was back at the World Martial Arts Tournament now Anzu was being protected by Gohan, the shock never leaving the young girl as she watched in horror as he blasted through the tournament seating, she couldn't help but want to get sick at the horror of feeling ki levels fading. Small yet human, just like her. Suddenly, Anzu heard her sister screaming along with the other entire group of friends that were only supposed to be attending to watch the tournament. She felt scared then suddenly…she was left standing alone in the middle of the ring, with the Supreme Kai, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku missing. Once again, she heard panicked screaming and everyone running from arena, she tried calmly to sense the group of friends. She understood Gohan had left her here to stay with her mother, while her father and Piccolo were still turned to stone. Everything happened so fast…then her sister's screaming once again snapped Anzu from trying to locate everyone to her sole purpose of finding Marron. Where was her mother? Wasn't she with Marron and keeping her safe?

She powered her ki up and dove through the stands, as more people screamed at the sight of the flying girl. Ignoring their shouting, Anzu narrowed down on her sister's small yet familiar ki and landed, seeing Yamcha, Bulma, Roshi, Chi-Chi, and several of the others there. Marron was screaming in Yamcha's arms and Anzu dashed towards her sister.

"Marron? It is okay, big sis is here," Anzu sounded to her sister and Marron looked at her, who stopped crying and saw her sister for the first time since she got kidnapped.

"Anzu, how did you get here?" Yamcha sounded, which Anzu bit her lip. She realized the adults must have been in shock with what happened, they didn't notice her own arrival with them but without Piccolo or Krillin.

"Anzu…where?!" 18's voice sounded as she appeared from behind the group and Anzu bit back tears suddenly as she saw her mother and ran to her mother's arms, tears falling down her face. The android was so surprised by her daughter's actions that she knew something was wrong.

"Momma…" Anzu cried as 18 hugged her daughter and Yamcha sat Marron down who ran and joined in the hugging of Anzu, as the group looked onto the sight with sadness. Bulma, meanwhile, was so upset from what she had seen Vegeta do, she didn't seem to entirely notice…

---

"We need to get the Dragonballs and wish those who Vegeta killed back to life except the very evil ones," Bulma sounded, now as the group was riding in Bulma's airplane, as they were now beginning to search for the Dragonballs with the radar.

"Are you sure we should be hasty in using the wishes?" Yamcha asked, as Chi-Chi and Roshi nodded. 18 was holding Marron, as Anzu sat silently looking out the window, her eyes barely dry from the tears she was forcing to keep down. Videl sat next to Roshi as well as Oolong and Puar, as they remained silent for the most part.

"Either way, we might need them, so let us go ahead and collect them together," Chi-Chi finally said and the group nodded, as the hunt for the Dragonballs began. Anzu wasn't paying attention, as she was feeling the ki levels from Goku's and Vegeta's battle…but she faintly could sense Goten and Trunks headed in the same direction, plus a fading ki that Anzu couldn't place who it belonged to. She sighed and wiped her eyes, as she looked towards Yamcha and Roshi, probably the only two who might understand what she was fixing to ask.

"Those high power levels…do they belong to Goku and Vegeta?" Anzu asked, as 18 stared at her daughter, curious but in a concerned way.

"Dear child, you can sense them from this far?" Roshi asked, as concern sat about on the small plane.

"Wait, is Gohan around there?" Videl suddenly interrupted. Anzu sighed and stared at the two adults, hoping for an answer. She honestly couldn't tell if the fading ki was Gohan or not.

"I can't. I think that it could be hiding somehow behind Goku's and Vegeta's battle…" was all Yamcha said. Anzu saw the look in his eyes, as she knew both Roshi and him knew that the fading ki wasn't a good sign at all. Suddenly, the beeping on the radar suddenly showed up, as Bulma pressed a button on it and proceeded to land the plane for the first one. The area was very rocky and Anzu was slightly excited to get see the legendary Shenlong that she only had been told about a few times as the group dismantled from the plane, as they were going to begin to search for the first ball…

---

"The first ball is located up on ledge," Bulma sounded, as she looked towards Yamcha.

"No waaaay, you can get it, since you are the one who said that it is easy gathering them," Yamcha sounded in return. Anzu and Videl both were standing next to each other, as they blinked in confusion. 18 held Marron, appearing to be annoyed…while Roshi was starting to turn red in the face as Bulma growled as she started to climb up the ledge…as he was getting a rather 'nice' view of Bulma.

"Oh no!" Bulma's voice sounded as she accidently dropped the ball into the water below.

"Nice going Bulma!" Yamcha groaned.

"Shut up and go get it!" Bulma sounded.

"What and ruin this new suit?" The other replied.

"Take your clothes off then…" Bulma replied as she struggled down the ledge. As the adults started to fight after who was going to go after the ball and trying to force Yamcha into the water, before Anzu's eyes could see, Videl suddenly launched herself into the water.

"Hey, don't go getting yourself killed! Gohan would never forgive me," Chi-Chi sounded, as Videl dove deeper into the water after the ball. For several long seconds, she didn't appear to be resurfacing and Bulma looked towards 18.

"You are the strongest here, so why don't you go help her?" Bulma suggested.

"No way, I don't feel like getting wet right now," 18 replied back. Rolling her eyes, Anzu noticed Yamcha also had finally decided to dive in after the Dragonball. What was so difficult about going and retrieving a Dragonball that landed in the water? Suddenly, Yamcha and Videl dived out of the water to see a purple dinosaur scaring them out of the water. Chi-Chi immediately decided to rush in and 'help' despite the human woman wasn't able to fly. In her own right though, she certainly was a strong fighter because Anzu knew who had trained Goten how to spar. For several more minutes, the three continued to struggle against the dinosaur, while trying to help Chi-Chi avoid it since she couldn't fly.

"That does it!" Anzu shouted, before 18 could grab her oldest daughter, the young girl powered up and saw the dinosaur going back into the water. To everyone's shock, the raven haired girl dove into the water after the dinosaur, as she saw the Dragonball was located beneath the large reptile. Moving at a quick speed beneath the water, she powered up a ki blast and shot the dinosaur into the air as she grabbed the Dragonball and started to swim to the surface. Though as she reached the surface of the water, she was surprised to see Roshi _flying_ through the air, as the dinosaur had its mouth wide open looking like it was going to eat him…when suddenly the old man released a gas into the air…and everyone immediately covered their nose. The dinosaur started to fall back into the water and Anzu had to fly around it while trying hard not to gag from the old man's gas…

---

"He really is a dirty old man," Anzu whispered to Videl as they boarded the ship, as they finally had collected all of the Dragonballs. Now, the task of summoning Shenlong and reviving those who had died at the tournament by the hands of Vegeta was among the group as Bulma shouted the incantation. When Bulma finally summoned the dragon, the skies immediately turned dark and Anzu had been in fear at the sight of the dragon.

"Please revive those except the really evil ones killed at the World Tournament today," Bulma sounded, as the dragon's eyes turned red and suddenly, Anzu felt the ki that had disappeared return to Earth. Then, it hit her! She could no longer sense the fight going on between Goku and Vegeta and now…Majin Buu's ki was out!

"N-No…" she managed to mutter out, as she dropped to the ground and slammed her fists to the ground. 18 stared down at her daughter and before she form a question into her mouth, suddenly Goku appeared in front of them as the dragon disappeared from the sky.

"Hurry, everyone needs to get to Kami's Lookout," Goku sounded and everyone nodded, as everyone held onto each other and before Anzu could even realize it, they were somewhere completely different. She could tell they were high above the ground, because most of the ki levels had seemed smaller and harder to detect. Sighing, she looked towards Goku as he smiled at the small girl and then walked off, with a slant smile on his face. Raising an eyebrow, she began to wonder if Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were also on top of the Lookout.

Walking around, she didn't seem to find any of the half-Saiyans around and snapped from her thoughts when she felt a very familiar ki and she turned around to see Krillin talking with 18 and Marron. She almost couldn't believe her eyes, as she felt once again tears forming into her eyes. The former monk was holding Marron in his arms and he waved towards Anzu, as the young girl ran to her father and jumped into his other arm, as the tears continued to fall down her faces. Krillin hugged his two children tightly, as 18 couldn't help but smile at the scene along with the rest of the group. Goku had been informing them about what all that happened, the scene appeared to lighten the stress…even after hearing the news that both Vegeta and Gohan were dead.

---

"So, how are we going to defeat Majin Buu?" Piccolo asked towards Goku, as Krillin put Anzu and Marron down, as the group turned towards the on the Lookout silenced themselves.

"One and it will have to involve Trunks and Goten…" Goku started.

"You can't be serious, Goku, they are just children!" Bulma sounded.

"I know a move that will allow the kids to be able to become one person for 30 minutes…" Goku trailed off, as he started to explain the process. Anzu tuned out the conversation, overcome by joy but now worry. Her family was finally together again and suddenly, her two good friends were going to fight 'Bubble Gum' what she officially now called Majin Buu. She walked away from the group and a cool breeze brushed over as she explored the Lookout, lost in her thoughts.

Anzu snapped from her thoughts notice the burn on her arm from her fight with that purple alien with that desert sand began to sting. She hadn't even noticed that it had burned her skin like that, but she walked into the area where Trunks and Goten were sleeping, each of them sleeping in a goofy way. She had to stop herself wanting to join the two boys in their nap, because she was also tired. Goten appeared to be sleeping peacefully, as he was drooling and Trunks…Anzu couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was so annoying to her, yet she found him to be so weird at times but he looked so peaceful as well. She knew his father was dead and she bit back more tears that were trying to force themselves down her face. The image of where her father being turned to stone on that battle field and Marron's screaming at the tournament arena had scared her. Though they both turned out to be alright, she knew began to wonder if it was her fault that Majin Buu was awakened.

She ran from the room and ran outside, underneath some of the trees that were in the shade, now shielding the sun on the Lookout, as more thoughts came into her mind. If she hadn't been sneaking around the grounds and had been with the adults like she was told, she wouldn't have been kidnapped and Vegeta wouldn't have killed all those people. Everyone wouldn't be wondering they were going to be alive within a few hours. Getting angry, she kicked the tree was providing her shade right over without care as it grabbed the attention of the nearby group. Anzu felt the stares of the adults and walked from her spot and away from their glances and turned her back against them. She decided that she wouldn't put her family in trouble again and she was going to make sure none of them would ever die like how Goku was dead and only visiting his family for one day…she would make sure none of them would be like that.

_Mom and Dad are upset that I wasn't listening in the first place and now…I need to make sure I don't let them down again_ Anzu thought…


	9. Reassuring

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously. I only own my original characters.

**A/N (rant included):** _I was told a comment the other day that female martial artists were an overused plot device in DBZ. O_O; So, I have to tell something for this story and defend those who have characters like Bra (Bulla), Pan, Marron, Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and many OC female characters. Many fanfiction writers that are females, it is a bit natural for us to want write a bit on OCs or expand the idea where canon characters fight as well or even train (such as Bra and Bulma) for example. Please understand coming from my point-of-view, I think some of these fanfictions are some of the best ones I enjoy reading in this section. Now, I do know that the idea of Goku having a daughter is over used a lot and I'm very picky when it comes to these types of stories. In my opinion, Goku would have made a great father for a girl…but that is my personal opinion. If you want to see some of the fanfiction I enjoy reading that is DBZ related, see below. In fact, without the following stories, I would not be motivated to write any DBZ fanfiction._

_#1: Warrior's Daughter – by Rovinierre  
Features an OC character that she created named Son Chiyo. Chiyo is amazing in this story and fits more in canon than Anzu does. Chiyo is exactly what I would picture Goku's daughter to be almost. This story keeps to the DBZ storyline very well and is more accurate than many other stories that have OCs like this._

# 2: Eye of the Turtle- by Sanne-chan  
XD Kameko Roshi is another OC that is completely amazing. She is stronger than what Anzu will probably become in this story and when you see that last name, you will learn that even Roshi's daughter can be just as perverted as he can be. This fanfiction is very humorous at times, so be afraid. ^^;

_# 3: Daughter of a Hero- by WhisperedPromises.x  
Well, I've seen the idea that Goten or Gohan had a twin that was a girl born before, but out of all the ones I've read with that type of idea, I recommend this fanfiction as well. Gonyhe is like Gohan turned into a bit of a prankster at times. xD; But still…check it out._

**Previously:**

_Mom and Dad are upset that I wasn't listening in the first place and now…I need to make sure I don't let them down again_ Anzu thought…

_--- _

Loss…it never seemed like a problem before for Anzu. In fact, she never thought she would be experiencing it. Part of her life she always felt the loss of not attend a kindergarten school and be able to learn more on school without her father or Roshi teaching her. Actually, part of what she knew in education was from cartoon television broadcasts and books that she read. Now she felt Babidi sounding seemingly from nowhere as she as on the Lookout, the most loss she was experiencing was now her friends were learning some weird dance and she kept distancing herself everyone.

"Trunks, you need to lower your power level to match Goten's," Goku's voice asked as Anzu heard it from her sitting near the edge of the Lookout, her feet hanging off the side of it. She really didn't care if a sudden gust of wind caused her to fall, since she knew she could easily fly and stop herself from falling.

"Goku sure is trying to teach those two boys some weird technique, huh Anzu?" Krillin's voice asked behind her. She sighed and looked towards her father, as he had his heads in his pockets with a smile on his face. Anzu studied her father for a second and almost wanted to yell at him. He didn't seem worried that he almost was killed from being turned into stone or that Majin Buu was now below on the Lower Realm killing innocent people. Or…maybe he did and the young girl didn't notice it. She looked away from him and tried to ignore his comment.

The former monk noticed and he sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult for him to say. In the six years that the little girl had brought him joy and happiness, he hadn't known he was going to be dealing with this time of issue. He knew Goku and Piccolo had experienced it when Gohan was a shy, small boy. Luckily, Marron wasn't old enough to be thinking such thoughts that Anzu was thinking. He walked up and sat down by Anzu, as he hung his feet also off the edge of the Lookout remaining silent for a few seconds as Anzu didn't look at him

"I don't know about you, but the gloominess is killing me that you have hanging around," Krillin remarked as he stared off at the view around him.

"Whatever…" Anzu replied, as she started to stand up and walk away, but Krillin raised an arm and put it on her shoulder, restraining her from standing up. The young girl shot an angered look towards her father and the smile he had disappeared from his face for a slight second.

"Well, at least the gloominess is telling me more about what is going on than you," Krillin added in and Anzu bit her lip back.

"It doesn't matter Dad, cause I know I am in trouble," Anzu replied.

"Well I would agree with that, but it wasn't your fault with everything that has happened," Krillin stated.

"How? If I woulda been listening…then you wouldn't have almost been turned into a 'stature' and the adults might have defeated Buu before Gohan and Vegeta died."

"A statue," Krillin corrected her speech error, before continuing on, "And isn't true. Buu could have been unsealed if Goten or Trunks was taken and not you. Of course, I wouldn't trade anything that happened today than besides Gohan and Vegeta being dead for anything in the world."

"Why not?" Anzu finally looked at her father and noticed a familiar grin on his face.

"Because I am proud how you helped with the Dragonballs and how you well did in the tournament," Krillin assured her. Anzu should have smiled at the statement, but instead she felt tears stopping her from doing so. Krillin blinked slightly in confusion when suddenly Anzu flung herself into his arms, as she didn't stop herself from crying.

"I-I was so scared that…that you were going be a statue forever and when we got to the tournament grounds, I heard Marron screaming and I was scared that Vegeta had killed her and…" she cried as Krillin patted her on the shoulder as she cried. He didn't make the effort to try to stop her from crying because he knew if Anzu didn't release her feelings now, she would feel guilty about it for a long time. After what seemed to be minutes, the young girl eventually stopped her tears and had fallen asleep in her father's arms.

Krillin brushed back the raven hair that covered her eyes and he decided to let her sleep. 18 eventually walked up and she smiled slightly, seeing her oldest daughter now resting. She exchanged a look with Krillin as she sat down next to the two as Marron was clinging to her mother's leg now.

"Mama, Anzu?" Marron pointed to the sleeping from of her sister. Krillin smiled at Marron and placed a hand on Marron's head.

"Anzu is sleeping," 18 replied.

"Why?" Marron asked curiously towards her parents.

"She is tired from her day," Krillin answered, as Marron nodded and sat down against Anzu's back and leaned against it.

---

"Goodbye Goku," Yamcha was the first to say it to Goku. Time had run out for Goku as he pulled the stunt of transforming into a Super Saiyan for the boys and it ended up using the last bit of time that he had on Earth. Anzu woke sluggishly and stood by Krillin while Marron was being held in his arms. The young girl woke from her nap when she felt the sudden charge of ki from Goku and she was still trying to wake up.

"Bye, everyone," Goku stated, as everyone finished their goodbyes and had to try and stop a crying Goten from not wanting him to leave, while Anzu felt sorry for her best friend. The only family he had now was Chi-Chi with Gohan being dead and Goku going back to the Otherworld. "Work hard with them on their training Piccolo," Goku stated, as he looked at the two boys and back at Anzu…a small idea forming in his mind. He whispered into the Namekian's ear and Piccolo nodded in silence as Goku took off with Baba to the skies, as he faded into the sky.

"Okay, back to training…for everyone!" Piccolo shouted towards the two boys and Anzu had to hold her ears from Piccolo's voice, now feeling wide awake.

"Aww…come on," Goten started to whine and Trunks nodded in agreement much to Piccolo's annoyance. Their friend was now starting to laugh at them as Krillin stared down at Anzu, knowing she shouldn't be laughing.

"Krillin…" Piccolo walked up to warrior and whispered something to him that Anzu couldn't hear. Krillin looked Anzu in shock for a second and nodded…as the two continued to talk.

"Hey…what do you think they are talking about?" Goten asked.

"Probably about how retarded that technique is…" Trunks replied.

"Maybe Piccolo is asking for advice on how to do the dance right. He could have two left feet," Anzu added in, which the two boys nodded in agreement. Piccolo stopped talking and jerked his attention onto Anzu with a glare that made her slightly nervous. It appeared the Namekian had heard what she said.

"You three get back into that room now," Piccolo ordered, as him and Krillin finally finished talking and he was looking at the three children. Anzu raised a confused eyebrow.

"You as well Anzu," Krillin remarked, as Anzu gave a glare towards her father. Was she going to be training with the boys underneath Piccolo? After much of a headache, the three children started to walk into the area they had been practicing in before now with a slightly annoyed Anzu. Little did she know what she was going to in store for and why Krillin made her go along with the Namekian and the two boys…?

---

"I didn't know training included dancing," Anzu groaned, as the two boys nodded in agreement by her, though Trunks had to hold back a snicker. The showing of the technique that required dancing made Anzu hope that her father didn't try and dance at his and Android 18's wedding. Krillin was messing up by trying to show the technique to the boys while Piccolo had to lower himself to match Krillin's short height.

"Okay…so did you get a good glance at the technique boys?" Piccolo asked, trying to overcome the embarrassment that was showing on his face.

"I didn't," Goten stated, halfway confused.

"Well that is enough! You and Trunks try fussing now!" Piccolo ordered and Anzu jumped from the tone in his voice. She had yet to figure out how come she was having to watch the two boys as they went Super Saiyan and tried their first fusion of the technique…which the scene that was left made Piccolo, Krillin, and Anzu fall over. Gotenks appeared, but now he looked like a fat version of Majin Buu.

"Did Buu turn into them?"Anzu jokingly said, as she raised an eyebrow, only as Piccolo rolled his eyes and ordered the two boys to defuse. Now was the start of a long headache…

---

A/N: After this chapter, this story is going to be on hold for a short while as I update some of my other fanfictions. When will this one be updated again? I honestly cannot say but it will be updated when it will be updated. I really need to get some of these other fanfictions done and finished as well. For now, please stay tuned for my other DBZ fanfictions and some others that will be finished soon.


	10. Explanations

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama, obviously. I only own my original characters.

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay in the chapter updates, but here is the newest chapter!_

**Previously:**

_"Okay…so did you get a good glance at the technique boys?" Piccolo asked, trying to overcome the embarrassment that was showing on his face. _

_"I didn't," Goten stated, halfway confused. _

_--- _

"How exactly did the barrier form?" Piccolo questioned Krillin. The two Z Fighters were discussing Anzu's barrier.

"She developed that on her own Piccolo. The only time we ever saw the barrier was when we were training for the tournament…" Krillin replied, staring at his daughter in question. Anzu sat to the side (instead of listening to the two boys complain about the fusion technique) for some odd reason…was keeping to herself, 'playing' with the barrier as she sat with her eyes closed and kept turning it off and on like a light switch. Piccolo had instructed that the three children spare until he came back – which was a way to see if the three were being serious – because he recalled what Goku whispered into his ear. Goten and Trunks were currently watching Anzu, still surprised at the ability.

"This is not going to work. How can we put the fate of the world on those children?" Piccolo groaned slightly. Krillin's attention jerked up to the taller Namekian, a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean those children, Piccolo? Anzu is not going to help Gotenks defeat Majin Buu. She would get everyone killed…" he trailed off. Not that Anzu was a bad fighter or lacked anything the two boys did (besides age and Saiyan genes), though he doubted that she could go into a fight – excluding the events that happened earlier that day with Dabura - seriously. The World Martial Arts Tournament had been simply for the three family members to enter and to also allow Krillin to give Anzu a bit more training.

"Krillin, do not tell me you are turning into a worried mother," Piccolo remarked, staring back down at his friend, "Those three are the next generation of fighters we currently have. Goten and Trunks are the sons of Goku and Vegeta, giving them a unique power that only the Saiyans have. Anzu showed it to Goku and even to me, that she can hold her ground in a fight. She maybe a human, none the less, but her ability to control ki and understand it is far greater anyone else here right now. Even for the adults here like you and I who can fight…her ability is better. Her ki abilities are unique among Saiyans and humans. Think about the training that Goku and everyone else has gone through to get where we are today…those three children are the future generation. Somehow they have overgrown boundaries that we could not cross until years later."

"I admit Anzu has pushed past levels that I never thought she could. Even if she could…_somehow_…control ki better than we could possibly, how can that help the two boys?" Krillin asked, dazed to hear Piccolo's statement.

"That is the answer I cannot figure out. Goku just mentioned work her with the two boys…somehow he must have formed a plan that everything will work out…" Piccolo trailed off, as he turned to walk away to prepare the boys again for the next fusion.

---

"That is wonderful! They got the timing perfect this time!" Piccolo stated, as once again Gotenks appeared. Though the two boys were not transformed as Super Saiyans, they managed to time and get their ki levels exactly the same at the right point, making the fusion the first correct one.

"Ya-hooooo!" Gotenks yelled, causing Anzu to jerk her attention away from Piccolo statement over to the new 'boy' as she thought, "This is amazing…now to defeat Majin Buu!" Suddenly everyone on the Lookout shot their attention towards Gotenks.

"No, you can't! You do not have the power yet to defeat him. We need to continue training you still!" Piccolo yelled, but it seemingly went unheard by Gotenks. Anzu bit her lip back, halfway knowing Piccolo was right. She admitted she did not really care for the idea of the two boys getting the glory of defeating Buu as Gotenks, though the idea that they would just now suddenly charge into battle against Buu…

Gotenks simply looked over to the group on the Lookout and suddenly took off in the sky. Not thinking, Anzu's familiar 'white flame' appeared around her and she started to take off, as Krillin at first was so dazed that Gotenks would be stupid enough to charge after Majin Buu, was a second too late to see Anzu chasing after him. Android 18 was holding Marron in her arms that when she noticed Anzu.

"No, Anzu!" She yelled, getting the entire group on the Lookout's attention. Krillin blindly made a rushed decision and took off after Anzu. His speed was faster than Anzu's and he increased it to catch up with her.

_No…Anzu is not going to get herself killed. I've died twice…I do not want her or Marron to end up like that_! Krillin thought as she didn't seem to notice him approaching and she suddenly jerked to a stop when she saw him appear in front of her. Shocked, Anzu stared at him, not knowing he could increase that speed. Though, her mind seemed so worried about what was going to happen with to the newly fused Goten and Trunks, she could not understand why the adults were just waiting around. They would get killed and the adults would have done nothing. Anzu's ki suddenly went back up, as the familiar 'white flame' bounced around her and she turned to go the opposite way that she thought it would take longer for Krillin to get that way…how wrong had she been. Krillin increased his speed again and this time caught Anzu by the back of her fighting gi.

"Anzu, no!" He yelled, as Anzu turned back and looked at him.

"Goten and Trunks are going to get killed…we gotta do something!" She replied.

"No…they…" Krillin trailed off. Gotenks could wide up dead because he shot off without thinking, but then that would defeat the entire purpose of catching Anzu before she could take off. "They should be fine…" he finally answered, his voice in a slightly dangerous tone than what he normally would speak in, "_However_, you…"

---

Younger siblings were not meant to 'babysit' the older sibling. Well, at least in normal families the older sibling was the one who was supposed to babysit the younger one. However, there was not any fun when – of course, Krillin had planned it to be that way – your younger sibling was convinced by your parents the older sibling was in trouble…they somehow kept the idea to stick to it.

Krillin in some weird way had gotten Marron to agree (even with her short attention span as a three year old) that Anzu was to remain with her at all times and if Anzu did not do so, she was to get one of her parents. That also meant that Anzu had the fun joy of staying closer to the adults (with several watchful eyes even coming from Dende, Piccolo, and Yamcha) while Marron stayed closer to Android 18 simply because she could not understand why most of the other adults were getting grouchy.

Android 18 had been glancing at Anzu herself like a hawk for the past 30 minutes. That look Anzu kept receiving from her mother meant trouble…yes more trouble than not paying attention to what was said at the World Martial Arts Tournament and she simply decided to keep her mouth shut. Anzu was getting rather bored sitting down and she sighed slightly, knowing there was not any chance just yet for her to even to walk around (in Krillin's concern, she would try to mask her ki and try to leave again) so she took to simply reading the ki levels of everyone on the Lookout. It got rather boring, considering the small amount of people there were…

Piccolo knew eventually he would have to get Anzu away from the watchful eyes of the others when – or if the boys – got back. However, there was no need to try to work with Anzu like Goku had instructed him to do so without the boys. He needed Anzu's ability for ki to help the boys develop better control over it as Gotenks (and possibly tap into more power that Saiyans always managed to pull out).

Krillin walked by Anzu and sighed, his mind wondering about the two boys. They should be arriving sometime soon and valuable time was wasting. Anzu turned her attention onto him…

"Can I please at least _walk_ around?" She asked again for the sixth time. Krillin felt his eye twitch for the first time in a long time.

"No," he replied wryly.

---

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I needed to break the chapter up here for the next few chapters. For those of you, who like this story, **please** check out my story _The Fight for Fate_. It is a Krillin centered fanfiction that I really enjoy writing and I like it way more than this own story. This story really only started out as a small side story or a "What-If" story. Most of my Dragonball Z stories are mostly set in an alternate timeline/slight alternate universe anyways, so if you are looking for a change than besides the original "Infamous Three Year" (Vegeta and Bulma get togethers) fanfictions and all those fanfictions, you might be interested in this one. Any fan of the future timeline stories could also enjoy this one.

_The Fight for Fate_ is set in a Mirai Trunks timeline where Krillin is still alive 13 years later after all of the other Z Fighters and Son Goku has passed away. Krillin has to try to stay alive while keeping his existence hidden from Trunks, Gohan, and Bulma…while trying very hard to not want to meet up with them along with Roshi, Oolong, and Puar.

I do not want to ruin the story for everyone, but this story focuses on my point-of-view deeply with a few unknown questions that fans might like to think what would happen. However, I really enjoy writing that story because I love getting the chance to incorporate Mirai Trunks and elements from Dragonball and Dragonball Z way more than I ever will get the chance with my other DBZ fanfiction stories. _Never Look Back_ is just an alternate ending for the events that happened after the Saiyan Saga and while I want to finish that story as well, I think everyone would enjoy reading _The Fight for Fate_ more than this story as well. However, something about this one seems to attract more readers…

Can you give me some support by checking out _The Fight for Fate_? I am not trying to beg for you to read it, but if you enjoy this story, then you should truly enjoy my baby of my DBZ fanfics.

Thank you all for your support on this story as well! I will give a shout out to the reviews next chapter.

Lots of Love,  
KagomeSMercury


	11. Developments

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

**A/N:** _Time some things get moving…and I also wanted to say that I've tried to make Anzu not a "Mary-Sue" and if she appears to be that way, forgive me. I do not think I will continue this story into Dragonball GT either, considering I do not count it as canon. However, I might write just a few oneshots on different parts of GT to tie into this original work soon._

_Princesa de la Luna: I apologize for the delay in updating. Thank you your patience and checking up on me for updating this fanfiction. Thanks! _

_DragonBallPrincess: Oh thank you! (; I tried to be original and I think this fanfiction is slightly like a "What-If" saga. _

**Previously:**

_Ya-hooooo!" Gotenks yelled, causing Anzu to jerk her attention away from Piccolo statement over to the new 'boy' as she thought, "This is amazing…now to defeat Majin Buu!" Suddenly everyone on the Lookout shot their attention towards Gotenks._

"_No, you can't! You do not have the power yet to defeat him. We need to continue training you still!" Piccolo yelled, but it seemingly went unheard by Gotenks. Anzu bit her lip back, halfway knowing Piccolo was right. _

"What were you thinking, Goten? Running off of on your own like that, you could have been killed and then I would not have anyone!" Chi-Chi yelled at her youngest son, as she and Bulma tended to the wounds that the two boys had received from trying to fight Majin Buu. Everyone on the Lookout did not need to be Kami-sama to see that the two boys had lost. Anzu just blinked in sync with her father, as she noted his mood seemed to lighten greatly since the two boys got back.

"Chi-Chi is right. You two boys have wasted half a day just goofing around," Piccolo added in.

"We thought…OUCH," Trunks gave a glance towards his mother as she was cleaning a deep wound on his arm before continuing on, "that Buu would be easy to defeat."

"You boys thought wrong," Piccolo replied, "Buu's ki has risen to a higher power than before and he is even more dangerous. We are depending on you to defeat him and your stunt could have gotten everyone killed, including yourselves." The boys nodded sadly in understanding and Piccolo smiled slightly, realizing the two boys understood now the weight placed on the shoulders…leaving Anzu glancing down at her younger sister and mother several yards away with Roshi and a determined look flashed across her face.

"That is remarkable! They got the timing perfect this time and even did it as Super Saiyans!" Piccolo stated, as Krillin nodded in agreement. The boys had actually become focused enough that the past hour after Piccolo healed the boys' injuries and Anzu remained silent, watching carefully.

"I'm ready," Gotenks answered back, as Krillin and Piccolo nodded carefully. Both of the warriors started to charge towards the newly fused being and began to attacking with each of them at full power. The idea was to give Gotenks more fighting experience and the only idea to do was that was to fight against each other. Anzu was also supposed to be helping out, though she first studied Gotenks movement. He was doing fairly well against Piccolo and Krillin and she could hardly register his movements.

A left hook delivered from Gotenks' to Piccolo's face prompted Anzu to join in. She increased her speed and kicked Gotenks in the stomach, as Krillin and Piccolo stopped for a second as they exchanged surprised glances. For a several minutes, it was just Anzu and Gotenks who fought against each other. The girl was easily being overpowered by Gotenks hits and power alone, though Anzu kept herself on the defensive side. Gotenks was relying only on his power, which did not give Anzu any chance of opening.

When a fist connected with her face, the girl flew to the ground and rubbed her jaw…trying to stop tears from forming. She knew Gotenks was not trying to purposely hurt her, but it felt like her jaw had been broken. Krillin was quick to rush to his daughter's aide, trying to help her stand up. Pain was shooting from all over her body and she knew Gotenks' was not using even half of the needed strength deliver pain to Buu

Anzu, however, swatted away her father's helping hand. She forced herself to her knees and Piccolo's eyes narrowed. Though this fight was supposed to be training, Anzu was treating it like a real battle. Oddly enough, he wondered if it was because the girl was angry about something which he picked up in her movements and attacks. They were more focused and accurate than he had seen them.

"Put more power into it, Gotenks," Anzu finally stated, her hand rubbing her jaw broken. Talking hurt and it sounded like her words were slurred a bit from it.

"No, do not. Anzu, one hit could kill you," Krillin replied back.

"But Dad, I have an idea. Please just trust me," the girl answered as got into a defensive stance one more as did Gotenks.

"N…" Krillin started, but Piccolo placed an arm on Krillin's shoulder.

"Leave her be. Now I am beginning to understand what Goku meant with her. If Anzu's idea works, it could just probably give the boys better understanding," Piccolo whispered, as Krillin nodded. The former monk, however, was worried. What if Anzu's plan did not work out?

Anzu was the one this time who charged towards Gotenks, as the fused being had a smug look on his face. She raised a foot to kick him in the face, as Gotenks raised a hand to catch it. Increasing her speed enough to create an after image, Anzu appeared behind Gotenks and her ki barrier suddenly formed around her. Gotenks quickly caught her movements and understanding finally flashed across his face, as he turned around and flung a fist at full power towards Anzu.

The barrier stopped the punch, though Anzu struggled to "keep back" the power of his strength. However, Gotenks pulled into his reserves and understanding dawned on Piccolo.

"Of course! If Gotenks can get past her barrier, it will prove that Gotenks will need to try harder to finish the punch!" Piccolo stated, sounding impressed.

"What if he cannot get past the barrier?" Krillin asked, surprised.

"Then we will have to focus harder on training," Piccolo replied grimly.

For several seconds, it appeared to be a power struggle in deflecting the punch against Anzu's barrier. Sweat was on the side her face and she was putting the max amount of her ki into keeping the hit outside of the barrier. Gotenks, meanwhile, started to raise his ki as he removed his punch and began to punch against the barrier with even more powerful blows. This continued for several seconds as Gotenks' ki continue to rise and a hand made it through the barrier, such "destroying it" with his hand glowing with energy.

Expecting it Anzu moved slightly to the side to avoid the wrath of the fist, however energy still burned towards her and she slumped to the ground, exhausted. She smiled up at Gotenks, who was studying how he managed to control the ki onto his hand like that and few a seconds; she panted trying to catch her breath. However, pain from blows received from Gotenks and using her own ki to help Gotenks understand his own better, she felt black welcoming her and she went unconscious.

"Anzu!" Krillin sounded, alarmed and picked the unconscious girl. Her ki was low and understanding came to his mind, as he smiled slightly. He would need Dende to heal her and stood up, still holding her. Suddenly, Goten and Trunks appeared after a blink of light. It appeared that time had run out for the fusion. Trunks and Goten walked up to Anzu, a slight worried look on their faces.

"Do you understand what she was doing boys?" Piccolo asked, drawing their attention back on him.

"Trying to show us how to tap into our ki better?" Trunks asked, as Piccolo nodded.

"Make sure you apply that as Gotenks when you fight Buu," the Namekian added in as the boys nodded, as Krillin carried Anzu out of the room they had been in and to find Dende to heal her.

BOOM!

Anzu woke from a sleep to the sounds of rumbling and a massive ki. She noticed her injuries were healed and glanced, around, as understanding flashed across her face. The entire sky was filled with pink energy and she stumbled to get from the mat that she had been sleeping on. She noticed the two boys were asleep and were still taking a nap.

_How could they sleep through this?_ She wondered. She noticed her blank shoes and socks were lying on a nearby table including the blue part of her gi. Quickly getting dressed and noticing her black hair was now hanging down – it appeared it had come undone when she was asleep – she grabbed the blue ribbon that held it up and ran out of the room and up the nearest of stairs.

She noticed her mother was trying to prevent Marron from screaming as her sister's cries tormented her ears as she rushed to glance out from the room that overlooked the Lookout. The ki in question she was sensing belonged to no other than Majin Buu and in fear, she moved closer to her mother and sister, though not taking her eyes off the monster who now confronted Yamcha, Piccolo, and Dende as he had his hand was in the air. Anzu felt countless amounts of ki suddenly fading from the Lower Realm below as the pink blob lowered his hand slowly and then to her horror, it began to speak.

"All the humans are dead. Now, where is the fighter I was promised?" Buu sounded, though it seemed like a mere whisper to Anzu.

"He is asleep and cannot fight right now," Piccolo answered much louder.

"Then wake him up or can I start to kill?" Buu asked a confused look on his face.

"Please, just one hour," Piccolo suggested.

"What is an hour? How long is it?" Buu asked. Piccolo, to Anzu's surprise, formed an hourglass from his hands and placed it in front of Buu.

"An hour will be up when all the sand runs to the bottom," Piccolo answered.

At that minute, Buu stood up and shouted, "No! I do not want to wait an hour!"

"Why not, what is an hour? Or are you too scared?" Videl's voice sounded.

"Stupid child," Buu asked, as he raised a finger to get ready to finish her.

"Oh no," Anzu whispered, as she moved closer to her mother for protection. She did not want to see Videl get killed and even if she was now considered a fighter, the six year old still welcomed the comfort of Android 18 at the present time.

"Wait! That girl is Mr. Satan's daughter! If an hour is what she requests!" Piccolo stated. Anzu raised an eyebrow…wasn't Mr. Satan the man who claimed to defeat Cell? When in reality it was Goten's older brother, Gohan?

"Alright, one hour you have on Satan's child request. Then you all will die," Buu stated and Piccolo nodded.

In had only been thirty minutes when Anzu felt Buu's ki raising again (as she sat quietly with her father) and heard him shouting. At first she could make out what he said, then it became even louder.

"I'M DONE WAITING!" He yelled, as Kami's Lookout began to shake once more.


	12. Danger on Kamisama

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

**A/N:** _I would like to note that I left out the part where Goten and Trunks went into the Room of Spirit and Time for a reason, along with Chi-Chi being turned into an egg. Why Akira Toriyama turned Goku's wife into an egg for her death than a cookie…makes me wonder on the name puns he picked out for the characters._

_Anyways, I focused heavily on the Japanese version of my DBZ DVDs and watched this scene twice in Japanese and once in English. The first one I watched with subtitles so I could make sure I my translation was not off (which thankfully, I was only off on a few words this time around). The second time, I turned the subtitles off so I could focus on the emotions in the voices of the characters. Finally, the third time was in English so I could focus the emotions from the original audio to the English version. I really enjoyed both scenes, so I decided to focus both emotions from each version when writing this chapter. If this leaves anyone confused, please ask so I can hopefully clear it up!_

_Thank you to **DragonBallPrincess** and **marc** for reviewing. I will respond next chapter to your reviews. I slightly ran out time to do so within the next few days following this chapter, but since I had it done, I wanted to get it uploaded. Sorry and please forgive me? D:_

**Previously:**

_In had only been thirty minutes when Anzu felt Buu's ki raising again (as she sat quietly with her father) and heard him shouting. At first she could make out what he said, then it became even louder._

_"I'M DONE WAITING!" He yelled, as Kami's Lookout began to shake once more._

* * *

When Anzu had been with Krillin, she learned about the Room of Spirit and Time and what the purposed of it was. According to Piccolo, one minute was six hours within the room. However, when Buu's ki suddenly increased with anger she followed her father to see that was happening, she noted that Videl and the others stood next to them.

However, when she glanced out onto the courtyard, her eyes did not go onto Majin Buu…but rather the place where crushed egg baked in the sunlight. She shivered and then finally realized that her father was not lying that Chi-Chi was dead. Her hair blew from the force of his ki and she moved it away from her eyes.

"Alright, I will take you to him," Piccolo answered, as Buu smiled an evil smile and Piccolo started to lead the way inside of the Lookout. When Buu walked by, he took delight in seeing the scared faces of Bulma, Videl, Dende, Ox-King, Puar, Oolong, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Anzu. After the villain passed by, Krillin led the group following Buu and Piccolo, going around the inside of the Lookout and taking the long way to the Room of Spirit and Time.

"I do not get it. Why doesn't Piccolo just take him into the room?" Yamcha asked.

"Because every minute out here is more time in the room, if Gotenks fails in destroying Majin Buu, then Piccolo can destroy the entrance to the room and lock them in that dimension. However Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo would not be able to leave the room and be trapped in there with Buu," Dende explained. Bulma almost yelled and Yamcha covered her mouth, though Anzu's eyes narrowed.

"Does that mean that the others cannot be wished back if they get trapped in there?" Anzu asked. Dende sent the young girl a slight hopeless stare before Roshi changed the subject.

"However it may be, Piccolo has cooked up one nice strategy," the old man stated. No sooner than they said that, the door to the Room of Spirit and Time closed, taking Piccolo and Majin Buu with them.

* * *

Anzu fumbled trying to place her hair back up into a bun as she shook. No sooner than when the door closed did Anzu get away from it as fast as she could and she honestly felt sick. It could have only been a minute since the door closed and for Anzu, it felt like a year. Her stomach turned at the thought that her two best friends would be trapped in that room. Thus, she nervously played with her hair trying to tie it back into a tight bun.

"Anzu, here…" a familiar voice sounded from behind her and mother walked up to the girl, Marron following along beside her. She tried to force a smile at her younger sister, who had since calmed down since Buu went into the room. Silently, Anzu gave her mother the blue hair tie and with little effort required, Android 18 fixed her oldest daughter's hair exactly like it had been before. As 18 turned to leave, Anzu turned and looked at her.

"Mom is Trunks an-…" an awful familiar ki suddenly crept into the girl's mind. She ran from the room, followed by Android who picked Marron up and they ran down onto the stairs and out near the entrance to the Lookout on the courtyard. To her horror, the girl saw a pink blob suddenly escaping from thin air.

"That ki…!" Yamcha sounded, as a fearful sound escaped from his mouth. To everyone's horror, the pink blob (or rather bubblegum looking, Anzu noted) easily regained his original feature. For several long seconds, no one seemed to breathe unless there was complete horror gasped across their faces. They would die…there would be no doubt about it.

_How did he escape the Room of Spirit and Time?_ Krillin's panicked thoughts asked.

"So hungry…" Majin Buu tormented, as he rubbed his stomach and glanced around the Lookout as gasps escaped from Ox-King and Videl. Krillin slowly backed up in front of his family, as Marron gripped tightly onto Android 18's leg and she started to cry. Anzu paled, as she remained between her father and closer to her mother.

The young girl noticed her father and even from the side her face that Videl that both of them took a defensive stance. She did not need to turn her head to know her mother held a protective hold on Marron.

"Who first?" Buu tormented once again and laughed, this time his voice cringed into Anzu's thoughts. Krillin moved a slight step backwards, as Anzu moved closer to her mother.

"Mommy, Daddy! Make him stop!" Marron cried.

_Talk about a bad situation. Neither Goku, Gohan, nor Vegeta could beat this guy. What possible chance do I stand against him?_ Krillin thought. He glanced a quick second behind him and saw the looks upon his family. He had never seen his wife's face so scared and angered. Anzu looked as if she was having a bad dream and seemed to keep praying that she would wake up any second. With the others being gone, no one is left to protect my family and friends. I guess there is no option…

"Eighteen, I am going to charge Majin Buu. When I do, I want you to take everyone inside and hide within the Lookout," Krillin whispered towards his wife. Android 18's face became shocked, as she looked in horror at the thought and then she nodded, as if her heart wanted Krillin not to get himself killed.

"But Dad…" Anzu managed to choke out, trying to stop the tears that were trying to form and went to step forward. Her father's heightened senses from training all his life heard her foot moving and he almost let his heart fall apart. His family…his two daughters and beautiful wife…

"No, Anzu. Goodbye and I will see you when I am wished back to life with the Dragonballs," he answered, as he charged forward. Those few seconds that Krillin charged towards Majin Buu were the fastest that Anzu would ever see and could not help but start to cry at her mother's cry.

"Krillin!" Eighteen shouted as soon as his feet left the ground and he flew towards Buu.

"Krillin!" Roshi sounded as he noticed his former pupil charging towards the monster.

"Papa!" Anzu cried, as her own senses became alert when she heard her mother shout once more. She had not called her father that since she was three.

"Run!" Eighteen shouted to the group in the courtyard and was followed by Videl and Bulma, holding Marron in her arms. Anzu stopped for a split second to watch in horror as her father was turned into chocolate and eaten and then followed after Videl and Bulma.

"KRILLIN!" Anzu heard Yamcha, who must have also seen the previous horror scene and Anzu closed her eyes for a second.

_Cry later_… she thought as she opened her eyes again only to hear Bulma shouting.

"Eighteen!" The Capsule Corp heir cried out, as Anzu's attention turned in front of her and saw a pink light enveloping Android 18 and Marron.

"Mama! Marron!" She tried to scream, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Then instantly, pink light surrounded Bulma and Videl, turning them into chocolate as well.

Somehow on auto-pilot, the young girl activated her ki barrier and continued running up the stairs as the pink light bounced off it, though it required Anzu focusing her entire energy into the ability.

She heard the screams of everyone on the Lookout as they were turned into candies and eaten. To her surprise, a strong hand grabbed her and reached through the barrier. A quick glance she noticed Mr. Popo tossing her and Dende over the side of the Lookout.

Though the rush of the winds beneath her, Anzu suddenly felt shock over whelm her and grief, as she welcomed the approaching ground. Blackness welcomed itself into her mind, as it over took her mind with emotional pain that she drifted unconscious…

* * *

"You fool! Use the ki that Anzu helped you focus on and help bring it out at the maximum power. If we release our ki towards it, we should be able to open up our own portal back to Earth," Piccolo ordered, as he powered up to his maximum as Gotenks did as well. After several attempts and screams, the two opened portal and climbed through it, back to the Lookout.

Majin Buu sat in the courtyard and grinned as he noticed both Piccolo and Gotenks. Piccolo sensed for the group that was supposed to be on the Lookout and felt no energy. That meant…

"What happened to the group that was here before?" Piccolo demanded. Gotenks also noted the lack of people and instantly glanced around and then stared back at Buu.

"They were good," he grinned, as chocolate remained on the outside of his mouth and he rubbed his stomach.

"You ate them…all of them?" Gotenks asked. A quick yet evil nod from Majin Buu sent chills down Piccolo's spine.

No and without Dende…the Dragonballs are gone. That means we may not be able to undo the damage that has been done Piccolo thought grimly. However, Gotenks was also locked up in his own form of emotional grief.

"That means…Mom and Anzu too," the fused being whispered, as he suddenly raised his ki once again and for the first time, Majin Buu looked alarmed and Gotenks charged with unseen speed and landed a hard punch against the villain's face.

"Damn you…I will kill you," Gotenks yelled in an ominous and deadly tone.

* * *

_"I do not want Anzu or Marron learning martial arts because of the dangers that come with it," Android 18 explained, as she set on the porch of Kame House._

_"Why?" Krillin asked._

_"Think about Dr. Gero and how he created Android 17 and I to destroy Goku and later created Cell. You fought trying to protect me from Cell and risked your life to protect me. We were nearly powerless try and stop him...and he still absorbed me. What if there is another enemy…even more dangerous than Cell that comes around? Would our children try to protect the Earth like you always tried to do with the planet was endanger?" Eighteen asked a rare side showing from her…_

"Anzu…wake up…come on, wake up," a soft and kind voice sounded, trying to drag the emotion stricken six year old from her sleep.

* * *

A/N: Once again reviewers, I will respond to your reviews next chapter. Sorry and thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction! I will surely respond next chapter to the reviews! (; Excuse Gotenks' small language usage, however, in the Japanese version he says that (and the swearing is far worse in the original audio as well), but I loved that scene when he did. It fit much better than the English version on that scene.


	13. Unsuspected Allies

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

**A/N:** _I made several spelling errors and grammar errors on the last chapter, so I will be going back in a few days (or weeks) and fixing that chapter up. Sorry about that! Anyways, what would anyone say that I wrote this chapter while listening to 1950s music? (GO EARTH ANGLE! :D)_

_**DragonballPrincess**__: I do not worry about everyone going through and reviewing on each chapter. I actually don't blame people for not wanting to do that (I don't even do it myself). The reason why I was laying back on the swearing in the story is because I have been keeping closer to the English version in the terms of dialogue and language and it is what most people are familiar with. And as to who woke Anzu up…you shall find out! Thanks for reviewing.__**kat:**__ Yeah I knew I made errors in the spelling and grammar structure in the last chapter. However, Krillin is spelled with an "in" instead of an "en." The "i" is short. (Chi-Chi: This is coming from the girl who slacked in her school work trying to explain grammar errors!) Chi-Chi…D:__**marc:**__ Yes, Gotenks is a Super Saiyan Three and that is yet another error I need to correct and rewrite in the last chapter. Thank you for asking! (;_

_**Princesa de la Luna:**__ Thanks. (: Of course, the problem comes when updating is when I find the time to balance writing on this one and when I am motivated to write new chapters and which fanfiction needs updating at the time. _

**Previously:**

"_That means…Mom and Anzu too," the fused being whispered, as he suddenly raised his ki once again and for the first time, Majin Buu looked alarmed and Gotenks charged with unseen speed and landed a hard punch against the villain's face._

"_Damn you…I will kill you," Gotenks yelled in an ominous and deadly tone._

* * *

Hercule Satan had been wondering aimlessly around with the dog that he had somehow befriended when he became friends with the good Majin Buu. However, when they came upon a city that had no one in it - and among the dead bodies that had been killed by the monster he had somehow befriended - he sat in a small store as he drank some water and milk, as he snacked on the food that he ate.

Obviously with no one around, he was free to take all the food he wanted for him and Bee. Though, the martial artist could not help but picture the image of the "bad Buu" who made a man explode and used his "tricks" to make one completely vanish into thin air. More so, with no one around…it made the World Champion wonder his daughter was safe with the puny boy Gohan. Oh if his daughter was injured or dead, he surely would make that crazy boy suffer.

* * *

Tien glanced up at the heavens, as it had been at least an hour or two since him and Chaozu had avoided looking like Swiss cheese. What had been happening in the Upper Realm? He knew when he had sensed Goku's and Vegeta's ki earlier from a battle - which made the warrior wonder if Goku had been wished back by the Namekian Dragonballs – that things were going wrong. He did not want to get involved until he felt the entire planet was dead.

He remembered at the end of the Cell Games that he told his friends that they probably would not see him again. Though, when he had been on his way to Kami's Lookout, he felt all but three energy signals around besides the massive ki, Piccolo's ki, and an unfamiliar one that seemed to keep bouncing between two different children (most likely, he pondered, it was Bulma's son Trunks and another descendant of the Z Fighters).

"Tien, are you really going to go?" Chaozu asked, as his best friend placed more clothing onto him.

"Yes Chaozu, but you stay here. I fear that something is very wrong. We both know that we cannot sense Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, or even Yamcha anymore. At least Dende is still alive…but I wonder what the other high ki signals are," Tien added the last part of the statement in mere whispers. Tien knew that even with Dende being alive, it would not be possible to revive any of the warriors besides Gohan. He knew that if he could not even vaguely sense Muten Roshi's energy signal, that most likely meant that the entire group of friends were dead or suppressing their ki.

* * *

Android 17 stared around, as he studied yet another city that had been destroyed by the blasts from the Upper Realm left the android in a state of confusion. His sensors, however, did pick up two faint moving energy signals besides the ones he felt battling it around on the Lookout (though he had never seen it in person, he had the knowledge it existed thanks to Dr. Gero's research).

In some sick twist of fate, the male android knew his sister was dead. He had been the stronger of the two androids and with every human city he came across being destroyed, he figured from that most of the Z Fighters were dead. He had not even needed to use his sensors to check to see who was all still alive during the earlier events, as the two massive energy signal that kept overriding his sensors were covering up any chance he might know if the Z Fighters were still alive near the battle.

At least he could pick up the two moving ki signals and followed in that direction. He did know entirely who they were…but it meant he would at least get a better chance as to what was going on. Would he charge in and help with the current ongoing battle? He doubted it.

* * *

"Anzu, come on, you need to wake up," Dende stated yet again, as he shook the human girl in his arms. He had been trying to wake the girl so she could mask her ki and lower it. Since her energy was higher than his own, it would be easier for Majin Buu to pick it up.

"Wh...Dad?" The girl asked, as she finally opened her eyes and then blushed a shade of red, as Dende gave her an awkward stare.

"No, it is me, Dende," he answered as Anzu's vision finally came into view and when her mind cleared, also came the memories and familiar grief.

"Then it wasn't a dream…that means that Mom, Dad, and everyone are really dead…" Anzu muttered grimly to herself, as she looked away from Dende as they landed beneath some rocks and the Namekian gave the girl a pained look.

"No, it was real. Majin Buu is still around," Dende answered as Anzu nodded, as still sensed his ki. Her head ached from her emotions and could barely even sense Dende, who was right in front of her.

"Though, how did Mr. Popo reach through my barrier when Buu's attack reflected off of it?" Anzu asked quietly to herself.

"I think your barrier only repels those who you wish not to harm you or get near you," Dende answered and the girl stared at him. She had forgotten that Namekians had better hearing that humans or maybe even the Saiyans.

"Can we go?" Anzu asked, as her head pounded. She was trying her best not to cry and let her emotions get to her that her own head was beginning to ache.

"Let us just stay here for a minute…someone is still battling Buu back on the Lookout," Dende answered. He knew the energy signals and who they belonged to, as he recognized Piccolo's and Gotenks' ki. Also, he could still faintly feel Tien and Chaozu…along with Hercule Satan. How did he survive?

"Dende, I feel several ki…including Piccolo's and Gotenks!" Anzu finally took notice of them, as her head started to clear and she pushed her emotions down. However…when she tried to feel for her father's ki – and why wasn't she sensing one from her mother, she did not know – the emotions came back to the surface…she did what any other six year old might do in her situation. She cried…totally catching Dende off guard as he knelt down and placed a comforting arm on the girl's shoulders.

He was used to losing family and friends (plus he had seen terrible events thanks to Frieza) but who could blame her?

* * *

"I cannot believe he held back this much power in the Room of Spirit and Time," Piccolo stated, as Gotenks was transformed into a Super Saiyan Three and using a great amount of ki just on one fist. No doubt, Anzu had taught the boys to use it during a fight and he kept using his in response to his attacks.

Piccolo noted grimly that the boys had not started out as Super Saiyans in the Room of Spirit and Time and caused problems for the two against Majin Buu. When they finally escaped from the room and learned that everyone on the Kami's Lookout was dead (which looked like it was nearing death, itself, Piccolo added) he felt slightly angered at the boys.

He could not sense anyone else down on Earth and in the dark part of his mind, even if Gotenks defeated Majin Buu, with Dende gone…it might be impossible to fix the damage done to the planet. He also knew that with Gotenks' fusion time running short…the planet's fate remained within the hands of the next five valuable minutes.

* * *

Anzu had been busy following the battle on the Lookout, sensing Gotenks' slowly fading ki that her two friends were growing weaker. Though, when she heard the sounds of someone landing not very far from Dende and herself, all thoughts of the battle left her mind. She used her senses to try and pick up whoever who had flown near them to figure out who it was…only that she did not sense anyone _close_. Though, she did pick up a strong moving ki halfway around the planet at an enormous speed.

Dende had also noticed the sounds of footsteps and he turned his head also in that direction abruptly. He went to make a move to glance over a nearby rock from which protected the two from their visitor's view, when Anzu grabbed his hand and shook her head no.

Something felt ominous about it and he noticed a glance her face. Anzu was technically faster than himself and Anzu finally learned without Dende, the Dragonballs would be useless. She quietly moved and Dende followed her steps carefully. From behind the rock, a shocked look appeared across the guardian's face. He never thought in his lifetime he would see that figure again, as it was Anzu's uncle.

Android 17 stood looking around, as he studied the rocks and eerie silence. He knew he come to the right location where he felt that faint ki signal and a slight stronger one. The Z Fighters surely would not trust the male android, even considering that his sister had "joined" them. He had not seen any of them sense the Cell Games – her sister's annoying husband included – and pondered for a second if they would be friendly to him; not that he really cared, however, with something happening on the Earth, now would not be the time to argue against each other as Majin Buu continued to battle against Gotenks on the Lookout.

Anzu turned towards Dende with a confused look her face and in a mere whisper, "Who is that?"

"Android 17…he has not been seen since the Cell Games," Dende whispered back.

"How come he is not dead like the rest of the planet?" Anzu asked again, whispering quietly.

Good question. Dende figured that most likely the android being the strongest one the planet currently after Majin Buu, Gotenks, and Piccolo…that he managed to avoid getting killed. Though, Dende also knew that Tien and Chaozu were still alive so it would make sense that he was still alive.

Though, what Dende answered finally settled into Anzu and she began to wonder something. Her mother had been called Android 18 by her father and all of their friends; yet, this odd man in front of her was called Android 17. He had no ki that she could sense like her mother and their names being ironically in numerical order were not a confidence. The girl had asked on several occasions why her mother was named what she was named but her parents never did give her a straight answer and she had given up on trying to learn why.

"I know you are out there. I hear you talking," Android 17 stated, as he finally smirked when he learned what rock Anzu and Dende were behind. Raising his hand, he powered up a blast and shot it towards the rock. Acting on instinct, the girl saw it coming and grabbed Dende, as she flew them above the rock and out of the way from the blast.

Though the blast was not strong enough to kill them, it could easily have left them both seriously injured and 17's eyes darted up to the girl who was in the air, holding a Namekian in her arms. That was rather odd…as he figured it would have been one of the Z Fighters he knew.

"Thanks," Dende muttered, as he stared down at the rock they had been hiding behind and sweat formed on the side of his head. Though he could avoid several types of blasts, the healing Namekian would not have been able to avoid that in time. Concern quickly filled his mind as he stared down at Android 17 as Anzu slowly descended down to touch the ground.

"Dende, go hide," Anzu stated, as she stared at Android 17 though Dende did not move as concern became apparent on his face as the young girl got into a defensive stance. She knew easily that she would not be defeating him, but who was he to be trying to cause a fight when the world was on the verge of being destroyed with the battle that was still going on the Lookout?

"Anzu, don't. You do not even know who that is," the Namekian answered.

"Tell me, girl, are there any other Z Fighters?" the male android asked.

"Why would we tell you?" Dende asked in a neutral tone of voice before Anzu had a chance to answer.

"We both know, Namekian, that the planet is endangered. However, if we all pull our strengths, we might be able to defeat this enemy," 17 answered with a smirk on his face. It was understandable that the Namekian did not trust him considering his history and who he was. He finally took the chance to look over at the girl, who had a strange familiar look on her face. She looked almost like his sister, but there were also looks that looked similar to Krillin…

"There is no way that can happen. We don't have that kind of power with what few survivors are left," Dende answered in a more serious tone. The male android's eyes narrowed and he had to believe what the Namekian was saying was true. It was clear to everyone present that Gotenks' ki was still dropping from getting exhausted.

"I have a question. Why did you attack us?" Anzu finally put in, as she had grown impatient not having a chance to talk.

"Normal humans would not be able to avoid that attack. I had a hunch that there were a few of Earth's fighters around this area. I did not expect though a weak Namekian and a young child," he simply answered.

"What? Do you even realize who he is?" Anzu snapped, resisting the urge to go ahead and attack this man. How dare he talk to Earth's Guardian that way!

"No," he answered honestly, however, the young girl took it as an insult once again and before Dende could grab her, she charged at full speed and began to attack in a furry of anger and full of emotions; the thought that his man had abilities like the rest of her family and friends yet he did know who Dende was made her angry…along with the familiar grief that her entire family was dead.

"Anzu!" Dende yelled, however, she ignored him as she continued to keep swinging a fast fury of punches and kicks towards Android 17. With little effort required, he easily dodged them and was now very confused why a child was trying to attack him. When Anzu landed a fist to his face, however, instinct took over for the male android and he swung around as he landed a punch towards her face as she skidded across the ground.

Slowly standing up and feeling as if entire head had exploded upon that hit, Anzu once again took a fighting stance. Android 17, however, did not dare to attack. He had no intentions of killing a child, even if that was what he was originally programmed for. Being around the few humans he had been around did leave a soft side for them. Anzu then once again charged towards 17 who had his hands on his hips as he watched her speed.

Her fighting style was very similar to Krillin's and even a few moves that he knew his sister had. When he finally placed the idea that this girl was his sister's daughter, he eyed her. It would not do any good to try and talk with a child who had lost control of her emotions and lost her family.

Android 17 took note that the battle on the Lookout had ended as Dende glanced away and looked towards the direction of the Lookout. It appeared Anzu had not noticed it at all as she was consumed in some sort of rage or anger.

"Just going to stand there, huh?" Anzu snapped, and then wondered where in the heck that came from. It surely was not something she would say…but rather something that Trunks would say. A smirk appeared on her face as she saw 17 standing there though quickly his image disappeared and she stopped for a second, as she turned her head to follow.

He must have used the After Image Technique yet Anzu knew that without him having any ki she could sense, she was fighting blindly. So caught up though in trying to look all around for her target, Anzu did not notice a hand descended from above her and connected itself with the back of her head as she felt blackness once again welcoming her.

"Anzu," Dende stated as he ran up to get the girl, only as the male android picked up by the back of her gi and flung her lightly over his shoulders.

"Relax, she is just unconscious. We need to see if anyone is still alive from the Lookout," he replied.

Tien flew at a fast speed still, as he became even more worried when he sensed the battle on the Lookout had ended. What became of the fighters involved and what of the other ki he sensed that suddenly dropped as well? He sped his speed up…hopefully he would make it in time.

* * *

A/N: _Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo will make a better appearance next chapter, for sure. However, I wanted to include Tien and Android 17 simply because it helps develop the plot more. However, this story will still be sticking close to the regular storyline with a few minor adjustments. Also, I cannot wait to write some humor in this story. The last two chapters have been nothing but "angst" as it seems. ^^'_

_Thank you for reading and thanks for everyone who has reviewed._


	14. Buu's Escape?

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

**Marc:** Thanks and I will try.

**JC Uchiha:** Thanks for the review. (;

**Princesa de la Luna:** No problem. Now here is that new chapter…

**Dcfc183:** I respect your opinion on this story. I can see how Anzu would be considered a more ways than one too. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to review anyways.

**Arianhrod of Lemuria:** Hey thanks. I tried to be original and retell the Buu Saga in a weird – but nice way without writing off Tien, Chaozu, and some of the other characters. And as you requested, here is a new chapter.

A/N: Okay, so it has been several months since I last updated this story. Writer's block and a penname change. *Shrugs* Yes, I changed my penname after all of these years. I am still trying to get used to it, so please do not be surprised if it might change back…*chuckles*

* * *

You probably feel like you are going to die. Then again, when you are a Namekian who has put all of their effort into training the son of Vegeta and the youngest son of Son Goku, there is a possibility you could die from just babysitting those two. Piccolo felt that way.

Did Gohan feel that way before he died? Piccolo had to frown to himself for a split second. Of course Gohan would come to mind before he was about to be killed because the annoying children just HAD to go and see if Majin Buu was asleep.

Goten was the genius behind the plan, if one could tell. How remarkably similar he was to Gohan and Goku. Well…not so much at that age. Gohan had a stricter upbringing and was able to understand simple mathematic problems – if simple meant those at least a secondary school level Yamcha stated at one time.

"Are you two insane? You are going to get us killed! We can use this remaining time to prepare for the next fusion and not wake him up," Piccolo almost screamed – well, he could use a higher tone and risk waking Buu up, of course.

"Okay, okay," Goten and Trunks muttered together at the same time, as they slowly started to back away. However, the shock of a rapidly approaching ki stopped them in their tracks...

* * *

Tien stopped midair for a second. He was rather close to where he felt the other energy levels, but also there seemed to be a large ki approaching them. It felt stronger than even Majin Buu's. It seemed familiar yet faintly different. He pushed it outside for now. He could Dende's ki and another small one with him moving.

First he would find Dende and try to understand what in Kami's name was happening.

* * *

The feeling of awakening returned slowly. Anzu felt a strong, firm grip around her middle. What did happen? Her head felt groggy and it felt like she was weak everywhere. There was the strange man called Android 17, Dende talking with him, and her loosing unconscious. Odd…but yet she did not remember _how_ she ended up that way. Not that it mattered right now anyways.

Where was Majin Buu? How was the fighting going between him and Gotenks?

Brushing the thought off for a few minutes, Anzu opened her eyes and looked at Dende, who was flying behind her. Dende had felt the young girl waking up and he smiled slightly as she stared at him. Only then did Anzu notice that Dende was not the one who was carrying her.

A quick glance with her blue eyes upwards confirmed who was carrying her in strong hold: Android 17. Everything finally flashed back and Anzu quickly darted her eyes off of the male android and the Namekian.

"Dende…what happened?" She asked. Dende opened his mouth to reply but he never got the chance

"I knocked you out kid," a voice interrupted before Dende had a chance to speak. Of course, Seventeen would make sure he was the first one who would get in the first word.

Would rolling her eyes make her feel better? It might, even if it would be immature. Of course, she was only six years old, so she went ahead and rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Of course you did," she whispered. Whether Android 17 heard her or was simply choosing to ignore, Anzu did not know.

Glancing around, Anzu noticed they were in the air and flying towards Majin Buu's ki (rather, Dende had been telling where to go, since the male android did not have built in sensors). Tugging slightly against Seventeen's tight grip, she was surprised to feel the grip tighten none the less.

"Let me go. I know how to fly," Anzu stated.

Seventeen glanced down at the girl, "If you call it flying. I noticed you do not have great control over your own flight patterns when you were flying earlier. I do not know much about humans and their ki, but even I can tell your ki is lowered."

What? How could her ki be weaker? A quick scan of her did not confirm it. Her energy was slightly low but it was not dangerously low…

Dende eyed the two before noticing the confused look on Anzu's face, "Your ki is not weaker, Anzu. He thinks the less amount of ki Majin Buu can sense, the better we might be." The last sentence was sent with a glare at Android 17, who ignored it.

"Not like it would do any good. I can tell from here there is another approaching ki towards Piccolo and the others," Anzu stated in a 'I-think-you-are-stupid' tone.

"Yes but…" Dende was fixing to state something when he sensed another ki approaching. It was weaker than the other fighters' and Majin Buu, but it was stronger than Anzu's ki.

* * *

"Who is…?" Piccolo stated, as a ki was suddenly picked up by him. He grimaced with a frown and a hint of nervousness as he stuided the skies, "Someone is coming."

The two boys looked up too as they sensed the person approaching. To their surprise, the person felt familiar but the energy whoever it had was unimaginable almost. It seemed higher than Buu's.

"It is so powerful. Could this be a new enemy…?" Piccolo asked. He asked it more so to himself than anyone else, but Goten was easily able to start recognizing who it was.

"It is my brother!" Goten cheered. To Trunks' and Piccolo's surprise, it was Gohan. It seemed so odd though to Piccolo. It was Gohan but had he not been killed by Majin Buu only two days previous?

Gohan landed with a strange form of grace - or just plain confidence, Piccolo noted – in front of the group and eyed Majin Buu, "I made it in time." He turned his head slightly to look at the others in the group. Goten was the most cheerful and seemed like he was fixing to start jumping up and down at the sight of his brother.

"We all thought you were dead!" The youngest boy said which made Gohan smile.

"The Supreme Kai saved me. Where is everyone else?" Gohan answered. Piccolo remained silent as he observed Gohan. He was different. He was not the little boy he once raised and his attitude had changed dramatically.

"Boo killed them all," Trunks stated with hate in his voice. Gohan could understand Trunks' tone all too well. His father had died in an attempt to destroy Buu and his mother had been eaten by the monster. How many times did Gohan see and know when his loved ones and friends died before his eyes?

"Mom too? And Dende?"

"Yeah!" Goten answered.

Gohan glared at Buu and his frown deepened even more. It was not just with Chi-Chi and Dende being dead, but his close friends as well. His grandfather, Videl, Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Yamcha…they were all gone. Not to mention Mr. Popo and Krillin's own family. He honestly had hoped Cell would be the last form of danger he might ever come to face in his life.

However, Gohan no longer had the attitude he had when he first tried to fight Cell. This monster in front of him had killed everyone on the face of the planet. Except…was it possible he was sensing Dende?

"Your family and friends tasted real good. I turned them into chocolate and ate them. They tasted good. But now I remember you. You could defeat me before, how do you plan to even hurt me now?"

"Hurt you? I plan to kill you."

* * *

"Let's land. Buu will be able to tell where we are if we keep flying," Dende muttered.

Anzu had to agree. In any attempts, the male android would not release his iron grip on her and she was getting frustrated. While they could sense the battle in front of them (besides Seventeen), it did not seem useful to go and get themselves killed.

"Hey…wait, I sense a weaker ki nearby…" Anzu stated. They stopped for a few seconds and waited, as it seemed the weaker ki was approaching.

"Is it that wizard who went into everyone's minds?" Seventeen asked.

"No, Buu turned on him and killed him," Dende answered, "But this ki feels familiar…"

"Who could it be?" Anzu asked, looking at Dende. She shuffled a bit in her uncle's hold. It was rather uncomfortable the laws of gravity trying to pull her down when they were stopped in the middle of the air.

After a few more seconds, Anzu was rather shocked to a figure approaching. She could not really make out who it was, but it appeared Dende and even Android 17 realized who it was. Was it one of her father's friends?

With quick speed, the figure stopped in front of them and she was rather taken by shock. It was a man who had three eyes, wore winter styled clothing, and had a ki that almost seemed to match her father's – if was not higher. She could not really tell who was stronger…

"Dende, what are you…" Tien started he noticed Android 17. A frown appeared on the man's face as he eyed the male android. Only seven years ago, Tien had easily been taken down by the male android on mountain highway road.

To his surprise, however, was the young girl "tucked" under his arm. Her ki was the one he had been sensing within the past few hours. He took in her appearance and to it did not take him long to realize who her parents were. Yet, why was she not with them?

"Seventeen, I am surprised to see you here," Tien stated. He turned his attention off the girl and onto the male android.

"You as well, three-eyes," Seventeen remarked. Dende would have let lose a groan if it would have made the situation any better. They did not have the time for old wounds to be reopened. As long as they hovered in flight, they would be in risk of Buu sensing their ki. Plus, he could tell the fight between the massive energy and Buu were exchanging blows.

"Come on, we can talk down here," Dende muttered, as he started to descend in the air. Seventeen followed with Tien staring at him for a few more seconds before descending down as well.

* * *

"You mean they are all dead?" Tien asked.

"Yes, it was only because of Mr. Popo we were able to escape," Dende explained.

Seventeen was oddly enough staring off, listening but pretending not to. Anzu set closer near Dende, now the android had finally released her when they landed. Tien only set a few feet away from them,

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Anzu asked. Dende seemed to know the man pretty well, but she did not even know his name.

"Tien Shinhan (Tenshinhan). I take you are Krillin's kid?" Tien asked, as he ruffled the girl's hair with his hand gently.

"Yes, my name is Anzu," she replied, giggling slightly. A small smile appeared on Dende's face. How ironic was it the children of Earth's Special Forces were dealing with situations not even adults should be. It was the same for Gohan with Frieza and the Saiyans.

Tien nodded and sighed for a second, "Despite the current events, Dende, I sense Buu has fled. I cannot even sense his ki anymore."

Anzu frowned and searched for it, but to her amazement, it did seem hidden. Where was Majin Buu, however? She did, however, notice Piccolo's and everyone else approaching! She could have danced for joy if it would not have appeared looking like an idiot.

* * *

"Hey, would you quit squirming?" Trunks asked Hercule Satan. Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had sadly managed to pick up the world champion when they noticed him wondering around lost.

Gohan stifled a laugh from escaping and grinned when he sensed Dende's ki. To his surprise, he also sensed two other familiar ki levels. Anzu and…Tien?

"Hey! Down here!" Dende cheered and Anzu stood near him. To his surprise, Tien was also there as well. The group landed and much to everyone's shock, Android 17 was there as well.

"So that is the story…" Gohan explained his story as did Dende explained his. However…little did the group know there was still much more to Majin Buu than just expecting him to run off? Even if Gohan and Piccolo had their ideas about the evil creation resurfacing…was it possible Gohan many not be able to defeat Majin Buu?

For some reason, this began to eat at Anzu. Plus the feeling she may not get to see the creation's defeat…alive that is.

* * *

A/N: Luckily I cut the story off here. I was going to write more and leave it a cliff hanger, but hey, I think this will do for now. A lot of skipping around and changes compared to the actual Buu Saga, but hey…it will still follow the storyline pretty close.

New chapter will be posted hopefully soon, but I still want to work more ahead on this story as well. I am almost done writing it ahead, but I still need to revise it and make it flow

I am working on the sequel (as I am almost finished revising the ending of this story) as well. I am thinking of including one or two of the movies such as Bio-Broly or Wrath of the Dragon. However, I'll only write those if you all want them, not me. I do not want to write something on those movies and make it "insert Anzu" here. The sequel actually is very short, so if you want it to span a bit longer with some side stories, feel free to let me know.

Thank you for reviewing and the next chapter should be a bit longer.


	15. Buu's Plan

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

**Princesa de la Luna:** Heh? That was a longer chapter? *Looks at word count* Yeah I guess so! As for the sequel, I am considering the movies Bio-Broly but for sure I will be including Wrath of the Dragon. Bio-Broly was a "good" movie; however, it seems so weird if Anzu could even fit into the plot besides the beginning of the movie. I mean both Krillin, Goten, and Trunks defeated Bio-Broly with water basically. Broly was a lame villain if you want my honest opinion anyways. He was always just power and no brains. None the less, I'll attempt to look into the movies. I might have my own "original" idea for a "movie" with these characters.

As for Dragonball GT, I really do not know about that series. It is just so…filled with plot holes? If I even attempt to write something with GT, they will be simple special chapters. I do not see the need to put Anzu as a major character into the series. But, we shall see…the sequel could turn out to be an average sized story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Arianhrod of Lemuria:** That has happened to me. I upload a new chapter and then suddenly, a favorite story is updated. Or in my case, the ones I have on alerts and have yet to actually favorite yet. This is why I don't need the mobile version of this website. XD Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**Princess Aaliyah: **I PMed you your reply since you reviewed every chapter and I want to thank you. But to answer a few of your questions here incase some people may have them...I am glad you are enjoying this story so far. ^^; I was kind of afraid introducing Anzu for people to read.

I wish Marron would have gotten more spotlight as well and yes, I've tried to stick as close to the original Dragonball storyline without any major changes. Well, a few changes are me giving Android 17 and Tien a slight bigger role, but none the less I like the idea of playing while trying to keep to Akira Toriyama's story.

Actually, I really do not have much fanart of Anzu. I am not talented much as an artist, but I've got a friend who is supposed to be helping me great some fanart, which I will be posting up pretty soon. :3

A/N: OH MY GOSH…I see an update! I honestly have wanted to put up new chapters, but they needed revisions done. None the less, I think I'm ready to get this story done. As for this chapter…length may not be great but it is nice to be closer to the final chapters of this story. How many do we have left? Only like two or three…depending on how long I decide to make the chapters, so you better enjoy while you have them! *runs back off to chase Krillin now*

Also, I am "finally" attempting some art work of Anzu! :D Wish me luck for practice on drawing. :3

* * *

Spirits come and go as they pass on into death. When you check into King Yenma's, normally he sends you to Heaven and Hell. Well, it did not seem so bad considering if you got sent to hell. You have the great privilege of watching Cell beat up on the Ginyu Force…mostly because without Captain Ginyu, they cannot dance correctly and announced themselves. Then you get to hear Raditz complain about having a weak energy level…

Then of course, you have heaven, where most if not all the humans and beings on who were killed by Majin Buu on Earth were waiting to be checked in by King Yenma. However, there were always the few fighters in the universe who got to keep their bodies when they died. They were the heroes of their respective worlds and would get to train eternally.

Such was the case of Son Goku and his friends who had only shortly been killed on Earth. However, as Krillin and Yamcha waited at the entrance to Snake Way…there was not any gift of being eternally grateful for keeping your body.

Krillin waited with Yamcha for an "airplane" to arrive to take them both to the Grand Kai's World. In all aspects, Yamcha had been excited to be in the afterlife and even wanted to enjoy some of the luxuries it offered.

Sadly, Krillin noted, Yamcha did not seem to enjoy such luxuries with his life on Earth. Plus…when did he get the old Kame Turtle gi back?

"I can't wait to get to King Kai and start training," Yamcha remarked as he leaned causally against a doorway which viewed out onto the "airport."

Krillin raised an eyebrow, "How? We could not even get you to train before Buu…why are you so interested now?"

Yamcha sighed and looked at Krillin. The younger man had been slightly grumpy since they had died and arrived here, waiting for transport. Yamcha knew Krillin was worried about the situation the universe was facing. Majin Buu could easily wipe out Earth and regenerate somewhere else. Plus, when Krillin and Yamcha arrived on Snake Way, there was no sign of their friends and families.

Yamcha guessed that Krillin was worried about his wife and daughters, but when they had arrived to meet with King Yenma, there was no sign of Krillin's family checking in to Heaven yet. Or at least, there was no sign of them in line yet.

"I guess I enjoy the things here?" Yamcha replied.

Krillin shrugged and eyed the entrance of the doorway. As he stared, he could see all of the souls being checked in by King Yenma. He longed to wait and see when his family and friends were going to get through the check through. Yamcha and Krillin had been lucky enough to be brought to the front of the lines by King Kai requesting both of them be seen as soon as possible.

Krillin was brought from his thoughts when Yamcha touched his shoulder and pointed to the new arrival of the "airplane."

* * *

With Majin Buu currently out hiding, the only thing everyone could think of do is wait for the pink blob to surface again. However, being in the company of Hercule Satan and his pet dog was better than watching the pink blob kill everyone in sight…or so Anzu thought.

She was sitting on a rock and was watching the interactions between her friends and her supposed "uncle."

"If the annoying Saiyan Prince is dead, then this monster must have been dangerous after all," Android 17 stated.

Trunks opened his mouth before anyone else could reply, "Hey! That is my dad you are talking about."

Seventeen looked towards the lavender haired boy, "Yes, I can tell. Your attitudes are remarkably similar."

Trunks quickly went to punch the android, if it wasn't for Gohan grabbing his shoulder and holding the boy back. Piccolo could have groaned for the rest of his life if it would have made the conversations take a better turn. Tien raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't the time for this," Gohan stated.

"Yes, Gohan is right. We need to focus on when Majin Buu comes back," Piccolo added. Goten and Anzu nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand. If you are so powerful, why didn't you save my Videl from that monster?" Hercule turned towards Gohan.

Gohan would have shrugged if would make the explanation easier, "I was not there."

"Aww…my poor Videl…" Hercule started to cry. Anzu closed her eyes at the mention of Videl. The mention of the loss of loved ones did not really settle her mood at all.

"Don't worry, we can bring her back with the Dragonballs," Goten answered.

"What? Are you joking around about my little Videl?" Hercule grabbed Goten and started to shake him. Goten, oddly enough, was trying not to laugh at Hercule's reaction when he was trying to get the boy to tell the truth.

"He is not lying," Tien finally stated, grabbing Hercule's hand and making him stop.

"Are you sure…? Hercule started but he received no reply.

BINK!

To everyone's surprise (well, besides Hercule, Android 17, and Bee), a familiar ki suddenly was rapidly approaching. Gohan's face turned into a scowl and Piccolo's soon followed. Eventually, the three children and Tien also looked towards the sky.

"Why?" Piccolo murmured, "It has not even been an jour and he has come back. Could anything have changed?"

Rapidly approaching was Buu. To Anzu's surprise, Majin Buu did not appear to have changed very much from when she saw him on Kami's Lookout. However, the appearance of the pink blob made Anzu quickly duck behind the two boys, as they all got into defensive positions.

"I'll see what he is doing. Stay here," Gohan ordered and flew into the air, as he landed on a miniature hill not far away from Majin Buu but in front of the group.

"No way…I wanted a chance to fight this pink monster," Android 17 spoke up. Anzu turned her attention towards her uncle, as the android took towards the sky.

Gohan did not turn around but ordered a strict, "No." Seventeen remained in the air but did not land.

However, it was not Seventeen who made the next move. Instead it was Hercule who moved with his verbal assault.

"Buu! How dare you kill my precious Videl? What is wrong with you?" Hercule blurted out. Buu sent a glare towards the male human and the look made Anzu back up closer near Tien, further away from the boys. The three eyed man placed a hand on the girl's shoulder even though she did not take her attention off of Buu. Something was off but it did not seem to shut Hercule up yet.

"Don't you recognize me, Buu?" Hercule asked.

"Wake up! The Buu you become friends with is gone!" Piccolo stated way too quickly with a snap in his voice.

Hercule then held up Bee, "Here is Bee!" It was as if the human did not pay any attention to Piccolo. Android 17 rolled his eyes.

"You tried. Now back off and let Gohan handle it," Piccolo stated again, this time in lower and more annoyed voice. Hercule backed off and whispered something to the dog but Anzu did not hear what he said.

"I bet he is bluffing!" Trunks yelled his attention towards Buu. He then proceeded to taunt Majin Buu, "He will run away again and hide!"

"Trunks, stop it…" Anzu said in a hoarse voice. For some reason, it seemed she could not get her voice past the current stone that had built up there. Whether it was from the fear of dying or know she was going to die from the look on Buu's face did little to help get rid of it?

"Hey runts, you are the ones I want to fight!" Buu's stare moved from Gohan to the boys.

"Not a chance, I fight you first!" Seventeen yelled from in the air. Sadly for the android, no one seemed to be paying attention to him.

"You are facing me," Gohan stated over Seventeen's voice.

"No. First I fight with them and then I will fight with you," Buu replied.

"Where is the point in that?" Gohan turned a thumb towards himself, "If you want to fight, then you will fight me. You will have to go through me first."

"What is wrong, runts?" Buu taunted towards the boys, as he ignored Gohan, "Are you scared? I knew it!"

The two boys looked uncertainly at each other, glanced at Buu, and then glanced at their friends. Their faces showed they were unsure.

"Come on boys," Buu smiled. Gohan and Buu continued to face each other, though Buu's gaze was now on the boys.

"You just do not get it?" Trunks asked after several seconds of quick conversation with Goten. Anzu raised an eyebrow but also had to resist a groan, despite the situation. Of course Trunks would be the first to open his mouth.

"We would have beaten you if time had not run out!" Trunks continued.

Buu started to laugh and his smile got wider, "Oh? Then come you two seem so nervous?"

"Nervous?" The two boys repeated.

"Boys…watch what you say," Tien warned. However, whether the boys chose to listen to the older fighter or did not hear him is unknown.

"This guy is crazy! Let's go Trunks and show him!" Goten started to laugh.

Anzu was about to open her mouth on their idiotic talk but Piccolo sent her a look and step forward, "Hold on. Something is strange…why is he wanti-"

"Piccolo, quit being so cautious," Trunks replied and the two boys landed right beside Gohan. Anzu rolled her eyes finally this time. Her friend would be the death of the world if he was not careful (not like there was anyone left alive on the world, that is).

"Let us go super and take care of this," Goten agreed with. Within seconds, a bright light surrounded the boys and they were fused as Gotenks. Anzu noted with some relief they were at least on the same power level and also managed to get it right the first time. She would never get that image of a fat Gotenks out of her head as long as she lived.

"Now this is crazy," Hercule murmured, "There were two annoying boys…now there is one with a strange hair. This is crazy and weird."

* * *

A barking sound made its way into everyone's ears as Bee started to bark. Tien turned and eyed the dog for a second. How odd the dog started barking right when they needed to concrete?

"Now look at us, Gotenks has arrived. Now, Gohan, relax and watch our fight!" Gotenks said very proudly. Anzu once again rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, the dog started to bark louder and this time Hercule was trying to keep the dog quiet and calm the dog down. Within seconds, the dog wriggled from Hercule's grip and ran forward.

"Bee, wait! If you are running, you are running the wrong way!"

Android 17 stared down, as he waited in the air as he eyed the dog. The dog was running straight towards confrontation. What was the dog running forward for? Weren't animals normally cowards?

Hercule also started to run forward but Tien grabbed his hand, "No, do not go for the dog."

"But Bee…wait…WATCH OUT!" Hercule called out and pointed his finger towards a large pink flesh which suddenly appeared as well.

"NO!" A voice shouted and to Anzu's shock, the pink flesh suddenly wrapped itself around Gotenks.

"Get off of me!" Gotenks called.

"Goten! Trunks!" Anzu shouted but to her horror, she heard Piccolo also trying to fight of the pink flesh.

To her horror, the pink flesh wrapped itself around the two fighters and they were "swallowed" by the flesh as it flew back towards Majin Buu.

'So wait, the flesh was a part of Majin Buu the entire time? But when did it come off?' Anzu thought.

Majin Buu began to laugh as his ki rapidly rose as the flesh began to bubble as it attached itself to his body and his ki rapidly rose. The ki almost made Anzu want to pass out from the rapid rise of it.

"What did he do…?" Gohan asked as he took a few steps back. His face showed disgust and a hint of terror.

"Oh no…" Dende whispered.

"Is he going to absorb everyone now?" Hercule asked as he retrieved his dog and started back towards Tien, Dende, and Anzu.

"He could," Dende replied with a grim face, "He just took the best fighters." Hercule gave a horrified look and backed closer to Tien and Anzu once again.

"Goten…Trunks…Piccolo…" Anzu managed to whisper out. She was having a hard time believing what she just saw. His ki was so high Anzu wondered if it was even possible for Gohan to defeat him now. Was this the horror her family did not want her seeing? Even at her age of six, she did not understand true horror until the being Majin Buu appeared.

She almost wished she never would have been trained in martial arts or knew anything about it. Were these the types of horrors her father and mother saw in before she was born? Maybe Anzu should feel very lucky since she was not absorbed after all. She was beginning to feel like she would rather die than be part of Majin Buu's body.

"Do you like, Gohan?" Buu stated as his clothes and appearance started to change. He sported the orange gi/vest and he somehow managed to get Piccolo's nose. His antenna thing was also longer. His appearance did not change for the better Anzu noted.

"How could you?" Tien managed to ask as he got a good grain on his own emotions. Buu grinned viciously.

"The boys and the Namekian simply had more power. Humans are not worth the effort of adding to my body…" Buu replied.

Anzu frowned slightly. Vegeta also had a thing against humans as well, it appeared. Were humans always such an annoyance to the rest of the universe? Was Earth really that bad of a place to live? In a sick feeling, the girl almost started to regret being human. She did not want to even be one if it was going to get her killed.

"You monster!" Gohan responded.

Android 17 had finally had enough. The android knew deep down he was going to get his self killed, but he had much more pride than to simply go gown by being absorbed by pink flesh. Or die next to the remaining humans and Namekian.

He flew towards Buu and in a quick flash of his hand, he sucker punched Seventeen off to the side. The android flew near the remaining group at a fast speed.

Grabbing onto Dende, Tien moved the Namekian out of the way of the android's rapid speed. Anzu grabbed Hercule as well and jumped up over the android as well. Luckily for Hercule and the dog, Anzu had barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Ah!" Dende sounded as the android was easily tossed to the side. Seventeen was not stronger than the Saiyans or Piccolo, but he could easily hold his ground to some of his enemies. What was the android thinking?

"Thanks kid…" Hercule muttered in a thank you and Anzu nodded. She landed down softly a few feet further back and placed Hercule on the ground. A look out the corner of her eye and Tien had done the same for Dende. A quick look at Seventeen and Tien could tell the android was out cold.

"For example Gohan, take this android. Good fighters have limits, but a great fighter will find ways around them," Buu continued as if not even thinking, "Though he will not be a great fighter."

"Even he has some dignity," Gohan responded, "Why did you wait until now to do this?"

"I began this plan when I sensed your energy from far away, further than Earth itself. I realized you could prove to be stronger than me, so I figured if I absorbed the two runts, I would be able to retain a huge amount of strength. The boys mentioned limited time so I decided to play with them and the green guy until it was time for them to fuse again," Buu responded.

Dende raised an eye ridge as did Gohan. It did make sense. Plus, with them absorbing Piccolo, he would have gained a few smarts. However…not all of them.

Gohan smirked in response, "It does make sense." With that, Gohan took to the sky as flew to attack.

* * *

While Gohan and Buu fought, craters marked the surface of the ground. Tien, Anzu, and Dende had to move while forcing Hercule and Bee with them to avoid them getting hit by some of the blasts.

Hercule had even made a comment about armies and stronger fighters, which Dende had responded to. Anzu tuned the conversation out. She was trying her best to focus on the fight going on in front of her but even then she was not fully trained to see speeds _that_ fast.

"You don't think Buu will try and get me, do you?" Hercule asked. Anzu groaned out loud this time, getting some attention of the older man. She picked the wrong time to join in on the conversation.

"Sorta," Dende responded, "If you are a strong fighter."

"Do you know who you are talking to? I am the champion of the Budoukai Tenkaichi tournament!" Hercule snapped towards Dende.

Tien was the one who opened his mouth this time, "It is just simply martial arts tournament. Rarely is there anyone involved who understands ki or anything like we do. Being the champion does not make you the strongest man on Earth."

"B-but…" Hercule started.

This time Anzu added, "They are right, Mr. Satan." Her and everyone else's eyes remained glued to the fight above.

After fifteen more minutes, Gohan was beginning to lose energy and fast. Every time he tried to cause any damage to Buu, it seemed Gohan took more hits in return.

"This is not good. I need to go and help Gohan…" Tien started to get up from their spot.

"Wait…please," Anzu was fixing to get up but Dende grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't get involved…please Anzu," Dende murmured. She nodded and bit back her lip in worry. After several more seconds of fighting, Gohan kept going downhill. When was Tien going to step in and help?

Dende looked towards Hercule and stated, "Get the dog and run out of here. Anzu, you go as well." Anzu gave a blank stare as it seemed she did not hear Dende. The Namekian turned and looked…and he saw Mr. Satan pulling out a .45 MM handgun.

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Anzu's head. Really? A gun?

"I got my .45! So if I need to, I can fire it at Majin Buu and save the day!" Hercule declared. Dende stared as Anzu's sweatdrop got bigger. Was he serious?

A falter in Gohan's ki alerted Anzu and Dende back to the battle and the young man suddenly flew towards the ground. He was not moving.

"Gohan!" Dende rushed from the rocks and ran towards the unconscious half-Saiyan. Dende was trying to heal Gohan as Anzu watched Majin Buu. To her shock, a massive amount of energy began to build up into a ball the size of a basketball. Buu fired it towards the group as they expected to be hit.

"That is it! Take this Majin Buu!" Hercule fired his pistol twice as bullets flew towards Buu, piercing his skin but the bullet holes easily closed up.

To everyone's surprise, a large yellow blast came in and deflected the blast. All eyes turned towards Tien and his hands were shaped in a triangular angle. He had managed to stop the ki blast before it got too big.

"Well…I guess I'll destroy the planet. I would love to see you all stop me!" Buu shouted. As Buu began to gather ki again, Hercule started to shot his .45 pistol again. Bugged, even if seconds away from death, Anzu slapped the gun from the human's hands and it shocked the man.

"What are you doing?" He yelled but Anzu ignored him. Her blue eyes focused back on the massive amount of ki that was beginning to get bigger. Even Tien could not send another blast in time to stop it and with Gohan still being healed by Gohan…she closed her eyes.

However, her training seemed to play off. She heard another blast come from a different area and she opened her eyes to see the ball of energy disappearing and the lower body of Majin Buu falling to the ground.

Following Buu's gaze, everyone saw Son Goku standing there in the distance. He started to say something but Anzu was too shocked to see the man. Wasn't Goku supposed to be dead still? Anzu squinted her eyes and see that he no longer had a halo over his head? Her dad told her that meant people were no longer dead.

However, to her shock, she heard the sounds of someone else flying through the air. To her shock, Tien had been knocked unconscious by Buu's legs. Fear suddenly began to take hold of the girl as she heard Goku call out another warning, but Anzu was eying the legs connecting to his body.

Unknown to the girl, Buu's arm had disconnected with his body and flew towards the girl. Trying to dodge it, the girl missed a punch by an inch. With ease though, pink energy back to charge on the flying fist and launched itself towards the girl in a single beam.

"Anzu, watch out!" Gohan called out but it was too late as the thin beam passed through her chest. Her world seemed to turn black as the girl heard the horrified sounds of Hercule and Bee whining. She then felt like she had the sudden urge to go to sleep before a liquid filled up her lungs. How odd…it felt like it was coming from inside her.

Anzu gave into the sleepiness before she even hit the ground. Goku, Gohan, and Dende gasped in horror. The girl's ki left her almost immediately(1)…

* * *

x-x-x-x

(1) Do not mind me, but I think I got a bit graphic some, huh? I had to think of a way to end this chapter but do not worry…there is still a chapter or two left ahead. Do not forget though, DBZ itself is a bit graphic.

See you all next chapter and thank you all for reading. If you like, please review as well. (;


	16. Reunions and The End?

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I only own my original characters.

**D: **Thanks. (; And here is your update.

**Princesa de la Luna:** As much as I hate to be a spoil sport, I do not believe the two few chapters will be as long because the story is winding down. (;

**ThoughtfulTikal:** Anzu has Android 18's eyes (a tint of a blue shade). And yes, Marron was too young when Buu was introduced. Hehe, thanks for the review! I really need to get some fanart up so I can show how Anzu truly looks…XD

**Princess Aaliyah:** XD Am I the only one who didn't feel sorry when I killed my character off? xD; None the less, thank you for your review.

A/N: Let's see…we are coming up on the final two chapters for this fanfiction. It has been a long road (not really) but I am glad to announce this story has become by longest story written so far (at least, the longest written story that has been put out here on ) by me. For certain reasons, the sequel for this story will not be posted up for two or three months due to personal issues going on in my life. Life has gotten pretty crazy and right now there have been some growing/emotional pain I've been going through. Anyways, the last chapter should be posted in a few days. I am currently revising the ending of this story. The ending will not be very long just something to help finish the story.

* * *

Death should always be welcome for anyone. People die. They go to Heaven or Hell. But, in years to look back on, death is not always welcomed by a six year old girl.

"Watch it kid!"

"But I don't understand where I am at…"

Okay, so maybe death is welcomed, if you understand where you are at when you died.

Outside of King Yenma's check-in station, the lines were so long it appeared Snake Way had been backed up for miles. Most of the people – well actually most of the clouds – were waiting their check-in with the giant red being.

Never before in thousands of years were so many people lined up so quickly all from one planet. Also in several thousand of years, there hardly seemed to be an excuse for a six year old human being pushed around by the souls of the beings from Earth – aka the clouds.

"You are dead, obviously!" An angry male spirit responded to the girl's earlier statement.

"But…why you are cloud and I am not. Why am I not a cloud?" Anzu responded.

Normally, someone would expect the news of hearing that you died when you are six to result in tears. However, the raven haired girl was more confused because she was having a hard time believing she was dead.

Snake Way (as several blue men pointed out to control the screaming clouds in line) was crowded with clouds.

Anzu had never seen so many clouds in one place. Even during the stormy days at Kame House did there never seem like there had ever been so many clouds.

"Yeah, why did a little girl keep her body?" A cloud behind Anzu pushed towards the girl. Anzu frowned slightly as she moved a foot backwards to catch her grip. To be honest, all of these pushy clouds were making Anzu feel very odd.

"Hey you!"A blue man yelled from the side of his own hovercraft several yards in front of the clouds, "Quit pushing!" If anything, it made several of the clouds angry as they pushed forward in line. Anzu was none the less annoyed when several kept pushing into her.

"Wait…please don't push," Anzu stated as there was little room for her feet to move without stepping on any of the nearby clouds. However, it seemed neither of the clouds listened to her or they did not care. They started to push again.

Falling forwards, the girl landed face first onto the hard "snake." The clouds didn't seem to notice the girl as they floated above the girl, taking her spot in line. Groaning, Anzu sat up and rubbed her face. She had implants from the "snake's scales" on her face.

How could you be dead and feel pain? Then again, Anzu sadly wondered, what had happened to her? She remembered seeing her father's friend, Goku, and then feeling a warm liquid cover her body…

The girl shivered and rubbed her hands over her elbows. She did not want to remember that right now. What mattered more importantly was getting away from these annoying clouds.

Standing up and flying lowly, she floated over to the blue man who stood on his hovercraft, "Hey mister?"

"Woah!" The man stated as he almost fell backwards and off of the car. The blue man was able to grab onto the side just before he lost his footing. The last thing the guy needed was to visit Hell, of course, "What the! No in line kid!"

"But mister, I don't understand something. Where are all of these clouds going to?" Anzu asked.

The blue man rolled his eyes as if he had to repeat himself again for the thousandth time. Most likely, the man had repeated himself for the thousandth time, "You don't know yet? All souls go see King Yenma before they are judged. The only exceptions are people who have gotten to keep their bodies after…" He trailed off.

The man had been so busy in his explanation; he had not noticed the girl actually having a body.

"Wait a minute. You have your body!" He exclaimed.

"Umm…yeah…I guess so…" Anzu replied, even more confused.

"Come with me kid. I think I recall King Yenma saying something about all spirits who still have their bodies coming in front of him first…" the man stated, leaving Anzu staring at him with a raised eyebrow(1).

Spirits that still had their bodies? Was it possible her family still had their bodies and was waiting for her with this 'King Yenma?' Shrugging her shoulders, the girl followed the blue man on his hovercraft towards the giant entrance where this King Yenma resided.

* * *

"King Kai, are you sure this girl is one of the Earth's fighters? She is so…young," Yenma eyed Anzu.

When the man had escorted Anzu to the front of the line, to say the girl didn't panic was an understatement. She actually been tempted to retreat out the entrance but a funny man wearing a hat and who loved to hear jokes (and puns) had been waiting at the entrance as well.

"She is Krillin's daughter. While she is weak, she may be needed to go to Earth with the rest of our fighters," King Kai answered, as he sighed. King Kai stood next to Pikon (who have been King Kai's method of transportation to the check-in station).

"You've had many ideas over the years, but I think it would be better if the child was sent with her mother and sister to heaven along with most of the other Earthlings," Yenma turned his attention back towards King Kai, ignoring the shaking Anzu was doing(2).

Who could blame the girl? Somehow, all of these people knew her name and knew about her family.

"Plus, Snake Way isn't a place for dead children to be running around," Yenma added in. King Kai simply nodded his head in disagreement.

"She'll come to the Grand Kai's world with me," King Kai answered, "I think it will be easier for her there. Plus, you won't have to deal with a crying kid on your hands when she cannot find her mother and sister."

Good point, Yenma thought.

"Fine, take the girl but if anything happens, I'm holding you responsible," Yenma retorted as he pointed a giant finger down at King Kai.

"Huh? Grand Kai's world?" Anzu asked. She watched this exchange with a great amount of confusion. How did these people know her family and most importantly, why couldn't she go find her mother and sister?

"Umm…King Kai…sir…mister…" Anzu trailed off. How would you address a dead Kai? More importantly, what was a Kai exactly?

King Kai stared at the young girl as she followed alongside the man. With much help thanks to Pikon, the three travelers were able to get to the Grand Kai's world within a matter of seconds. The world was pretty huge, Anzu concluded, when she looked around. Then again, everything else on this planet was huge just as it was on Earth.

"What?" King Kai responded to Anzu's attempt at a question.

"Who exactly are you?" The girl asked finally getting up the courage to ask who King Kai was.

King Kai stopped walking however as Pikon walked right on past the two. The green man reminded Anzu a lot of Piccolo. Green, alien, and it appeared they also both liked wearing weighted clothing. It appeared, however, that Pikon didn't have Piccolo's pointy ears.

King Kai looked down at the girl.

"Wait…you don't know who I am?" King Kai asked the girl.

"Nope."

King Kai's face quickly turned red and for a second it almost looked like the man would blow steam out of his ears.

"How dare they! Your father and his friends should be nice enough to teach children about me..!" King Kai stopped for a second. It was not the girl's fault she did not know who King Kai was.

"Wait, you know my dad?" Anzu asked.

"Yes I do. He is here with Yamcha training to fight against…HEY!" King Kai had obviously said the right words that would make the girl take off while in the middle of a conversation.

Did she just hear those words? Anzu took off with a sprint as she searched for her father's ki.

"Kids…" King Kai muttered, "She didn't even say thank you." Outwardly, King Kai only said those words to help do wonders for his stress level. Inwardly, he did not think he really meant them.

BINK!

To her shock, she sensed Yamcha's energy signal going up and down (obviously appeared he was training) but then just beyond that, she recognized the other energy signal near Yamcha.

* * *

"I wonder where King Kai-" Yamcha jumped over a kick and swung his own fist towards Krillin, "went a few minutes ago. He went off with Pikon really quickly."

Block. "I know. I figured he would be too worried about everything with Buu-" Krillin brought his leg forward to kick towards Yamcha, "to leave here just yet."

"I'll say," Yamcha replied as he brought up his forearm to block Krillin's kick.

BINK!

Krillin lowered his leg when he blinked several times. A rather weak and small ki had arrived suddenly along with Pikon's and even King Kai's own ki. He shook his head again. Yes, the ki appeared to be weak and small but maybe it was his brain telling him that this ki and another one he knew would always be weak and small.

Krillin thought that because he had experienced felt them since the day they were born. He had known to recognize his own daughters' energy signals when they were young. In this case, a father's love took over for the former monk.

Yamcha eyed Krillin. His friend had suddenly just stopped in their sparing session and was staring off in the distance. Confused, he finally closed his own eyes and felt why. As soon as he opened them, Yamcha's eyes confirmed what he had sensed.

A young girl, about the age of six, was running towards the two men. Yamcha had barely paid much attention to the young girl except when they were at the World Martial Arts Tournament. However, even to him, it would not be more than a few seconds before the girl would starting crying.

"Anzu?" Krillin asked. At first he was having a hard time believing it. When everyone had been killed on Kami's Lookout by Majin Buu, only two souls did not arrive at the check-in station: Anzu and Dende.

In the back of his mind, Krillin had been wondering how the young girl had survived. He had also been concerned when he had not seen Android 18 and Marron as well.

"Daddy!" Anzu cried out as she ran up to him and jumped onto him. Krillin was taken by surprise but he quickly wrapped his arms around the girl as she latched onto his neck. To Yamcha's amusement, the two suddenly fell onto the ground. Time could have stood still for a few seconds.

"Anzu…but how?" Krillin asked himself. His only answer was the crying that was escaping the young girl between her sobs and an attempt at making words. The former monk moved himself into a sitting position as he held his crying daughter.

"Oh, there you are," a voiced sounded from in front of the group. Krillin looked over the hill to see King Kai approaching. Yamcha also tore his eyes from the scene in front of him to King Kai as well.

"King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

"I was wondering where she took off to so fast. It appears she already found you."

Krillin nodded, "Yes. King Kai, why is Anzu here?"

"She died just like you."

Both Yamcha and Krillin resisted the urge to slap him.

"He is asking why Anzu is on the Grand Kai's world, you peanut brain. I wonder if you have already gone nuts from..-" Yamcha was cut off by King Kai's laughter.

"Not much of a pun…but…." The kai was having a hard time restraining his laughter.

Anzu had finally calmed her sobs down when she heard the laughter and looked at through teary eyes at a humorous scene. At least, it was humorous to Anzu. Yamcha was giving King Kai an annoyed glare and Krillin was scratching the back of his head with a free arm(3).

"King Kai!" Yamcha shouted.

It took several more minutes to King Kai to compose himself before he finally muttered out an apology, "To answer your question, Krillin, I had her brought here. She has some fighting experience and while-"

"Not a chance," Krillin interrupted. Anzu blinked up at her father. She had never heard a tone like that in his voice before. It almost sounded similar to when Marron and Anzu had asked Eighteen for their own hovercar. Only her father's voice and tone sounded more serious.

"Huh? I didn't even get to finish," King Kai remarked.

"I know and I also know what you are already going to suggest. I see why Eighteen did not want me to train Anzu. I had an idea before when she told me but now I am going to respect her wish. Anzu will not go to Earth if we end up going back there," Krillin replied.

Anzu looked shocked at her father and Yamcha sent a concerned look towards his friend.

"I see. Well it is good to know you have made up your mind. However Krillin, I wouldn't suggest stopping her training completely. If the others are able to defeat Majin Buu, we will never truly know what the future holds for Earth," King Kai stated with a smile.

"Hopefully this will be the last thing Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta will have to face."

"I agree, Yamcha. The eastern section of-" King Kai was cut off with a ki blast suddenly landed right next to him. Everyone jumped and Krillin stood up as he put Anzu on the ground.

Anzu's face had formed into a frown until she finally sensed who the blast came from. A tug on her gi shirt and the sudden feeling of floating into the air confirmed it was Majin Buu. Krillin landed back on the ground as Majin Buu glared evilly down at the group.

Yamcha noticed several people had gathered around as if to see the reasons for the explosions. The girl backed closer towards her father as fear had crept onto the original group's face. The girl noticed Majin Buu was even smaller this time. He seemed to be the height of a teenager, if not a bit younger. His body was not as large and looked better fit for fighting. What was worse, it appeared his ki was even higher than it was before she had last sensed him on Earth. How had that happened?

Anzu could almost feel her heart leep into her throat…

* * *

"We've got to lure Buu here. If Krillin and Yamcha die again, they will be dead forever," Goku warned. A group watched through a crystal ball on the Supreme Kai's world. In the crystal ball, an image showed of Krillin getting blasted by an energy blast. Thankfully, Goku thought, it was not strong enough to 'kill his best friend' again. Vegeta nodded.

"Let's go," Vegeta stated.

"Wait, instead of risking innocent people. Why not simply lure Majin Buu here?" Elder Kai asked.

"Hey that is a good idea!" Goku stated.

Meanwhile, back on the Grand Kai's world, it appeared the planet was going to explode. The clue, Krillin thought, was the giant energy Buu currently held above his head. The majin had a sinister look on his face and it appeared he would be enjoying this.

"Oh no. That is the blast that destroyed Earth!" King Kai shouted.

Anzu stood back behind Yamcha who supported her father after he had been hit with an energy blast. He had managed to hit Majin Buu with the Kienzan, however, Buu had simply attached his body back to itself. That, however, did not surprise Anzu. She had seen him regenerate when Gohan had fought against him.

Then just as suddenly as Buu was fixing to release the attack it disappeared as he teleported off the planet. What…where did he go? Earth had exploded? Did that mean Gohan had failed(4)?

* * *

Being brought back to life was all too familiar to Krillin. However, the feeling of being thankful that his family was back on Earth and they were alive made the feeling even more memorable as he heard a voice call out.

"Papa!" A young voice ran towards Krillin. Turning around, he scooped up the young blonde haired girl who ran out and started to hug and love on her father.

"Hey kiddo! Now being dead wasn't so bad, now was it?" He teased slightly, "Oh now you are embarrassing me." Marron started to rub her cheek against her father's as she hugged him. He peeked over his when he noticed Android 18 waving at him with a smile as if saying, "Hello." His eyes moved down a bit and saw his wife's arm hugging tightly around Anzu.

Yes…it was these memories that made life worth living and dying for. While the story would be retold for years to come, nothing would change the memories that resulted from this day. Even if you had to be revived two or three times to see those memories...

* * *

The final chapter _Tomorrow_ coming soon! Thanks for reading.

(1)In a manner, this actually happened in the anime and manga. When Krillin and Yamcha got to keep their bodies, King Kai wanted those two to keep their bodies so they could go and train on the Grand Kai's world. King Kai wanted Krillin and Yamcha to be sent to Earth in case they were needed to help fight Majin Buu. However, we all know it would not have done Yamcha or Krillin any good…xD

(2)In my honest opinion, I figured this is where Android 18 and Marron wound up. Even though I figured Android 18 would have been taken to the Grand Kai's world to train as well.

(3)I cannot write King Kai well for the English version of this show. I tried to make an attempt at a pun but then again, King Kai will laugh at "random" things in the English version a lot. If you have some feedback about this section, please tell me. I could totally do a rewrite for this part if I got some help. I revised it five times before I got this "better" result.

(4)I know many of you might be wondering this; however, I will not be including the final battle in this story. I believe it has been perfected by Akira Toriyama himself and though I skipped some things, there is a CERTAIN reason behind that for next chapter!


	17. Tomorrow

Dragonball and Dragonball Z are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. I own nothing except my original characters.

Anzu: Hey everyone! I'm feeling in for AmberShine's commentary for this chapter. As you may have guessed, this is the final chapter in my debut story. I feel kind of sad because I feel as if my story was rushed by the author. However, she does hope to come back and make up for that in the sequel to this story.

Now, without further ado, here is the last part of MY story from Am-OUCH!

AmberShine: -holds fist- No one takes away my author's note…:/ Anyways, but yes, here is the final chapter of this story. Now as you read…I'm gonna go finish whacking the girl responsible for taking over my author's note page. Reviewers will get a shout out at the end up the chapter.

* * *

May 7, 784 A.D. – Epilogue – World Martial Arts Tournament

Ten years had passed since the defeat of Majin Buu. Everyone and everything had changed – almost. The Z Fighters and their children grew and changed in their ways of life. Gohan had married Videl and they had a young daughter named Pan. Even Vegeta and Bulma had another child, Bra.

In the years that followed, the Z Fighters had almost all stopped training and fighting. Krillin no longer trained at all "due to his age" as teased by his children and he also no longer trained his oldest daughter, Anzu. Though Tien had not been seen very often since the defeat of Majin Buu, he still trained off and on his spare time because he actually enjoyed it. Piccolo himself also did not train often much either as he continued to reside on at Kami's Lookout.

Then there were the few who still trained (or were forced to). Goku still continued to train Goten and even his granddaughter Pan. Trunks still continued to train with his father and the Son family now and in again when he found the time between university and work at Capsule Corp. Goten wished more so he could focus on getting the next few dates at Orange Star High School. Trunks had only graduated from the school one year earlier.

Remarkably, the family that once resided at Kame House no longer lived there. While Oolong and Master Roshi did reside at the house still (along with a large amount of women's underwear and pornography magazines), Krillin and his family had actually stayed at the house until about seven years ago, when they were able to buy a house of their own with the money Android 18 got paid from Hercule for letting him win the World Martial Arts Tournament. Much to the displeasure of the android, Hercule still did not finish paying all the zeni that he owed.

Ten years later had changed both Anzu and Marron. Marron was now 13 and finishing junior high school. She still wore her trademark pig tails with and she was now looking a lot like her own mother. Her blue eyes stood out and she was doing very well in school. Marron never did try any martial arts training and she even disliked flying. She went to school in Hercule City along with her sister. Marron had been able to befriend many people her age and she was also close friends with Goten and Trunks as well. Marron also had a huge liking for shopping and buying clothes as well.

Anzu, now aged 16, was also attending school in Hercule City at Orange Star High School with Goten. Her black hair was worn often in a lose pony tail, unlike the small bun she had when she was younger. She also grew to resemble her mother and Marron. Unlike her sister, Anzu did though get her ears pierced when she turned ten because she had started a phase of "being like mom." She often wore red studs in ears now that she had grown older. Unlike her fellow classmates and sister however, she did not really worry about dates or even really worry about having to find a date. Trunks and Anzu both had come to terms in high school people would try and date them for different reasons.

Trunks' main reason was because he was a Capsule Corp heir (which Anzu added that he was a built young adult who led to "teasing" from Goten about her liking Trunks) and was rich. Anzu, mostly because many guys their age remembered a young girl fighting in the World's Martial Arts Tournament ten years ago. Both Trunks and Anzu had agreed for once they would focus on their school work, not worrying about dating until they found someone.

However, unlike her two best friends, Anzu did not train as often as the boys did. In fact, the only reason she still trained was because of talk from her father's best friend, Goku. He had encouraged her, despite the stronger powers of the rest of her friends, she had her own potential. Eventually, her mother grew used to the idea of her daughter still training and fighting. Her father, now a bit older and into his 50s, could no longer really take the dangers of training like he used to.

He did not stop his daughter from continuing to train the past ten years, but he grew protective over his two daughters when it came to it. Mostly because he wanted to respect his wife's wishes on training after Majin Buu's defeat but also knowing that the main reason Anzu continued to train was simply for a "What-If" situation in the future – which seemed unlikely.

After the defeat of Majin Buu, Anzu did not train for almost a year. Part of it was because she was scared of the possibilities of seeing the horrors she saw with Buu but secondly it was because she started to feel like it was a waste when you had strong people like Goku.

However, over the past ten years, Anzu had matured and came to see why she had been so afraid of training and even flying. It was not because martial arts scared her, but it was because she had been a younger child with the concept of everything getting a happy ending. Eventually, she gradually grew back into training and now she stopped by when she could to train with Goku some as well. The Saiyan had proved to be very helpful and it allowed her time away from her family.

Often before she would go home from school, her and Marron would stop by Capsule Corp and talk with Bulma. Well, for the most part. Anzu would find her way back towards the gravity room which Vegeta owned where you could see him and Trunks training. Though Anzu never entered the room on her own – mostly due to her being a human and her body not able to handle a massive amount of gravity beyond ten times normal gravity – but would watch how Vegeta sparred and instructed Trunks.

The Saiyan Prince had on an occasion had both Goten and Trunks training against him in the gravity room and Anzu had been invited to participate by Bulma and Goku. This particular training session was rare because one Goku actually came by to visit his friends (even if it was only for training) but he had Vegeta leading the training session and the boys hated it. Anzu, however, did not participate in it simply because she knew she would not be able to keep up with the boys. So, she did the next best thing she could do…

Anzu learned to analyze their movements and fighting styles when she watched that day. She learned a lot simply by watching and it was more enjoyable instead of getting in the way (especially when the two boys would piss Vegeta off). Eventually, Anzu on her own would attempt some of these training exercises when she went back to her childhood home, Kame House. She could train there without any problems from people interfering. At times it paid off and other times, Anzu simply found herself not exercising.

Instead, Anzu would often take to the sky and just fly. Sometimes she would go full speed and other times, she would go slower than an old hovercar. It gave her a lot to think about and how much her life had changed since ten years ago.

The unfair thing about knowing how to fly is she never got to do it as often as she would like. Since she lived only an hour away from her school, her parents simply drove her and Marron to school so they could also go into town to buy things and go shopping. Which that was fine at times, but Anzu had grown to begging her parents to simply let her fly to school if she got to sleep in later in the mornings.

At first it her parents (especially Krillin) disagreed because Anzu had a tendency to stay up late at night when she hung out with friends or did homework. When she turned 16, however, the girl got loaded with a massive amount of exams and studying. For weeks on end, Anzu would have to fly home just simply to have time to do her homework and find time to train with her friends. Her grades started to suffer from the late nights and early mornings. Then her parents had banned her from training for a few weeks to see if that was the problem but then Anzu was home too much. She had also become so restless after not getting outside of their house much.

So, after much convincing, Anzu stated she would cut back on her training and come earlier to do school work it they let her sleep in more in the morning. It worked to her advantage. She was able to train and do her homework without any problems on the agreement. Plus, it allowed Anzu to do a bit of morning training before she had to be at school. When she flew, it only took 15 minutes to get there. It did help Anzu in the end because she would be participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament the next day…

* * *

"I can't believe Dad made me miss a date to fight in the tournament," Goten groaned as he walked by Trunks as they waited entrance to the grounds at the stadium.

"What is worse is my dad threatening to cut my allowance if I didn't participate," Trunks added. The two teens stood by their families as they waited for the rest of their friends to show up.

"Oh come on boys, don't be so down about it. There are plenty of dates of later!" Goku replied. He had overheard their conversation and had to resist in pointing out this was good for their training. Even Anzu had entered on Goku's suggestion when he had convinced Anzu needed it to help hone her own fighting skills.

Plus, Anzu's parents had agreed on Goku's suggestion as well. Android 18 had actually made Anzu participate in the tournament more than her husband. Mostly because she knew Anzu would eventually enjoy getting to see their friends again and also it would allow her to 'talk' to Hercule about the money that he still owed to her family.

"Just like there would be more phone calls if didn't just call about training," a voice sounded from behind the Brief and Son family to reveal not only Krillin's family but also their other friends. Krillin stood in a white collared shirt with a red tie as Android 18 stood in a red dress. Marron was dressed also in a red dress. The 'odd one' was Anzu, who stood in a fighting gi of her own. Though Trunks chose not to wear one, Goten and Anzu wore their own.

Goten's was remarkably similar to the old "kame gi" that Roshi gave to his students. He wore the trademark orange and black belt. Anzu, though still wearing the trademark sky blue she often wore as a child, was wearing sky blue pants and black belt around her waist. Her shirt was also blue, matching her pants, but this time the v-neck shirt underneath was black as well. She sported loafers with her shoes. Her hair was up in pony tail and she had small gold studs in her ears as well.

"Haha. I tried to call you more than Krillin. And you too Piccolo," Goku replied.

"Don't look at me. I do not know how to work that thing you call a phone," Piccolo replied.

Anzu resist the urge to giggle. The idea that the Namekian ever learned how to use a phone or even a cell phone would amaze her indeed.

"Granpda! Can we go now?" A voice called running up to Goku, covered in chocolate on her face. Anzu stared shocked as did some of the others.

"Is Pan fighting?" Anzu asked Goten as she walked up to her two friends as the group started to enter the stadium.

"Yep. She had the right 'attitude' which convinced Vegeta to make Trunks participate," Goten teased slyly back towards Trunks, who sent the two a glare as a smirk rose on Anzu's race.

"I just hope I do not get out matched up with her," Anzu smiled.

"Heh, sorry girl, maybe she might put up a better fight than you lazy three," Vegeta remarked as he walked by walking past the three teenagers. Gohan and Piccolo had been walking by when they heard that last part and both looked at the three teenagers with a slight smile (Piccolo's looked more evil) and continued walking.

"Lazy three?" The three teenagers asked at the same time as they stopped walking. What type of mess did they get themselves involved in?

* * *

After making the qualifying rounds, it was interesting to see who was matched up with whom. Trunks and Goten (mostly the boys) had fled faster to see who they were matched up against when a guy dressed up as a cop started to make sexual glances at them. Anzu had been too busy laughing at the entire scene. The boys both looked like the man would be the death of them. This was sadly ironic, because they both had died before and faced greater "fears" than that one man.

However, Anzu had also been freaked out when her mother said right before her family took to the stands, "Good luck against an old relative." It turned out her uncle, Android 17(1), had participated in the tournament as well. Unfortunately, her two best friends – which Anzu was using the word 'friend' loosely right now – had found it to be rather hilarious.

Anzu and her uncle had a strange relationship and it spawned on both of them having a dislike for each other. He disliked her for her attitude towards him and she disliked him for always nagging on her father. Ironically, they both were matched up in the tournament.

Goku had been matched up with a young skinny boy who Anzu noticed to be younger than her sister even. Vegeta had been matched up with a guy who Vegeta had knocked out after he didn't quit harassing him and calling him "old man."

Pan had been matched up with a rather large but weak human (at least for any of the Z Fighters and Pan) and well for the boys…

Goten had walked up in the container and picked his number. To his surprise, he looked over at the board and saw he was paired up against Buu on the first round, "I'm with Buu? Why don't I just quit now?"

Anzu grinned, "Don't worry so much." So maybe he would be out on his first match up as well.

"Besides, it is the luck of the draw," Trunks replied as he walked up and got a ball from the container. After a few seconds, he turned and looked to see who he was matched up against. But before he could reply or even his two friends start to laugh…it was the man before.

"I'm so going to beat you!" The man replied as he winked and blew a kiss at Trunks. Trunks instantly shivered and his face grew pale. Anzu was too busy trying to hold back laughter. Then was good payback for their teasing.

"Yep, it is just the luck of the draw," Goten replied, this time grinning happily and putting a hand on Trunks' shoulder. In return, the man turned and winked at both of the guys again. It made the situation even worse as Anzu started to laugh.

"Hey!" Both of the guys said at the same time.

It was remarkable how things had changed since she was six, Anzu noted after she regained control over her herself from laughing. Peace had remained for ten years and while no one knew what the future held, she was thankful for the peace she had.

"Hey, Anzu! Quit zoning out like you are lost to the world!"

Okay, well, there went that peace. Or maybe not.

She turned towards Trunks' voice and noticed the group was headed off to the waiting room for the contestants.

Yep, there is peace...even if Trunks ruins some of the peaceful moments.

* * *

The end! Wow! I'm surprised that this story is over. Sorry about the long wait but I just did not have the time to update until now.

None the less, I want to thank everyone who has read (or will read) this story. Also thank you all for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews on this story as well.

Look for the sequel _Breakaway_ coming soon!

Now onto the reviewers from the last chapter…

**DBZTomboy:** I can really only update when I get the chance, but here is this last chapter.

**Princesa de la Luna:** You are welcome and above were the final chapter.

**Princess Aaliyah:** Hope you enjoyed this last chapter and looked forward to the sequel coming out soon.

**D:** Thanks!


End file.
